The Convertion Fear
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Cuando cumples dieciséis años, porque al parecer esa edad es especial por alguna razón aparente que nadie ha descubierto, maduras. La pubertad es nada comparado con la conversión, primeramente porque está se realiza frente a todas las personas de la ciudad como si fuera un espectáculo; Stiles sabe que su conversión será vergonzosa, Solo es miedo a la conversion, Stiles.
1. The Convertion Fear

**The Convertion Fear**

 **Sinopsis:**

Cuando cumples dieciséis años, porque al parecer esa edad es especial por alguna razón aparente que nadie ha descubierto, maduras. La pubertad es nada comparado con la conversión, primeramente porque está se realiza frente a todas las personas de la ciudad como si fuera un espectáculo; Stiles sabe que su conversión será vergonzosa, probablemente siendo el único que se convierta en una araña, una mosca o bien un sapo-¿quién quiere convertirse en eso?-. De nada sirve no haber dormido en dos días enteros, tener ataques de pánico y una actitud pesimista

O eso hasta que de manera cliché, como si se tratara de una comedia romántica, su vida se vuelve una perra... literalmente

 **Notas de autora:** Inspirado en, de nuevo, las inseguridades que vivo yo a diario. Porque siempre hay un momento en el que te preguntas que vas a hacer cuando crezcas, como seras, y lo más importante, si decepcionaras a tus padres porque eres un inutil. Los adolescentes y adultos jovenes tenemos ese miedo constante, el siempre presente "Y si en el futuro...", bueno, he decidido plantear esas dudas como mejor se, con un universo lleno de fantasía, un romance fabuloso (porque Sterek es una de las mejores cosas de todas aunque me digan lo contrario—hay tabla si lo dicen ¬¬), humor descabellado, y una escritora a la que le encanta el humor facil y hablar mucho :DD

De antemano muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, si les gusta la idea avisarme :·3


	2. Prologo

**_Prologo_**

 _"_ _Esperaba fervientemente, que la luna no quemara lo que quedaba de su alma. Placenteramente para él, el alma que poseía a la luna no le bastaba para satisfacer su gran apetito por sangre culpable. No sería hoy. Aunque eso le atormentara, viviría un poco más. Un poco más con su amada luna…"_

 _«Aquella noche era tranquila, parecida a todas las demás, y sin embargo tan distinta. Las personas del pequeño pueblo francés, se divertían en el festival de bienvenida de la primavera, mientras los niños correteaban felices por toda la plaza, en el centro de la comunidad._

 _La noche inspiraba confianza, y estaba tenuemente iluminada por las luces de los habitantes, que bañaban la plaza central. Los colores que rodeaban el festival, eran vivos y variados, desde el más discreto rojo, hasta el más brillante. Mariposas de papel colgaban en cuerdas, atadas de edificio a edificio. Mientras que las flores hechas por los niños del pueblo, adornaban todos los puestos de comida que rodeaban la plaza._

 _Era hermoso._

 _Pero no para mí. Pensó con nostalgia y melancolía._

 _Estaba oculto en las sombras, viendo desde un pequeño, húmedo y oscuro callejón, lo que él nunca tendría. Felicidad._

 _Las sonrisas que trataba de poner en su rostro, inmediatamente lo abandonaban, dejando una pequeña mueca de disgusto en su lugar._

 _Miro a las personas, que tenían coloridos y alegres ropajes, las mujeres con unos vestidos, de faldas largas hasta por arriba de los tobillos. Los hombres, con camisas y pantalones._

 _Se miró a sí mismo, e hizo una cara de repugnancia._

 _Su ropa, no era más que una chaqueta bastante roída de color marrón, mientras que su camisa blanca, había adquirido un tono beige, y estaba totalmente sucia y mojada. Sus pantalones, tenían varios agujeros, y estaban igual de mugrosos que su camisa._

 _Sus pies, en lugar de tener unas botas de cuero, como todos los demás, estaban desnudos contra el fangoso suelo del bosque maltratados y sangrentados, con las uñas llenas de mugre._

 _Miro esta vez a la luna, quien miraba su desdicha desde los cielos. Estaba llena, y poco bastaría para que volviera a perder la conciencia, lo sabía bien. Viendo por última vez al pueblo, dio la media vuelta y con el ceño fruncido y los dientes fuertemente apretados, camino por las calles solitarias hacia las afueras._

 _Los charcos de agua y barro, resonaban con horribles sonidos cuando sus pies los pisaban. Sentía la viscosidad del lodo colándose por entre sus dedos, y volvió a tener repugnancia de sí mismo._

 _Miro las paredes de las casa para distraerse mientras pasaba por una residencia. Las sombras que se reflejaban en las paredes eran totalmente espeluznantes, y sintió un miedo profundo cuando vio a una de esas sombras moverse. Se giró sudando en frio, viendo que había un pequeño gato detrás de él que lo miraba con diversión infinita._

 _El gruño. Jamás había tenido gusto por los gatos. Pensaba que eran unas criaturas astutas, y malvadas, como los zorros. Eran unas criaturas repugnantes que no se merecían estar en ese mundo, bestias convertidas en animalitos inofensivos a simple vista. Engañaban a las amas de casa, permitiendo a sus hijos conservarlos, introduciendo a esas cosas llenas de maldad a sus propias casas. Imbéciles, pensó con ironía._

 _El gato le seguía por las oscuras calles de piedra, conociendo el sentimiento de molestia que eso le provocaba._

 _Recorrió a oscuras todo el pueblo hasta llegar cerca de un bosque que lo rodeaba._

 _Mirando los árboles, en este momento de un color morado debido a la oscuridad, comenzó a caminar hacia este, siguiendo un sencillo y pequeño sendero de tierra. Los árboles se volvían más siniestros conforme avanzaba por este, pero poco le importaba. El sendero se perdió, y comenzó a caminar por los caminos irregulares del bosque, pasando por muchas raíces torcidas de árboles, y hojas secas en el suelo._

 _Las ramas se quedaban clavadas en las plantas de sus pies, pero eso poco le importaba en ese momento. Lo único que quería era alejarse, de todo y de todos._

 _Una noche más, se repetía mentalmente, tratando de llegar hacia un rayo de luz que se distinguía a la lejanía. Llego a un prado, donde un árbol grueso y duro tenía una cadena atada a él. Tomo la cadena con sus manos, sintiéndola fría en su cálida piel, y sin más se amarro al tronco._

 _Sus ojos se dilataron, y poniéndose en una posición reconfortante para él, teniendo sus manos atadas con la cadena, miro al cielo, observando distante a la luna, que lo miraba brillante._

 _Su garganta dolía, y las uñas mugrosas de su mano crecían hasta convertirse en garras. Un rugido gutural y brutal salió de su boca, llegando hasta los habitantes, que bailaban felices._

 _Las personas miraron el bosque, asustados y temerosos. Sintiendo como unos ojos rojos, los miraban en su espesura._

 _Estaba encerrado, pero el hombre era feliz por serle un fiel compañero a la luna»_

—Mamá—protestó el niño pequeño acostado sobre la mullida cama. Sus ojitos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par, observándole con el ceño fruncido—, Laura está contando historias de terror otra vez.

El mohín característico de su hija mayor se hizo presente cuando sin quererlo sonríe, ingresando por completo en la habitación con la pequeña bebé recién nacida en brazos. Acaba de darle de comer, y no le pareció mala idea ir a ver a sus pequeños y adorables hijos antes de acostarse ella también.

—No es cierto—se quejo su hija mayor, apartándose el pelo azabache del rostro mientras regresa a su respectiva cama al otro lado de la habitación—. No es mi culpa que no te guste la historia del primer lobo.

Su hijo menor frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta porque es mentira—se quejo en voz alta, y ella, como buena madre, tuvo que soltar un suspiro para no cometer asesinato.

O al menos, no aun.

—Laura—comenzó, mirando a la mayor con ternura—, tu sabes bien que esa es solo una vieja leyenda que no tiene nada de cierta.

Su hija mayor de inmediato protesto.

— ¡Pero mami! Es una historia tan bonita, eso de que el apestoso Jack hiciera un trato con la diosa luna para estar siempre a su lado es…

—Sí, cariño, lo sé. Jack sí hizo un trato con la diosa lunar, pero no fue como tu dices.

Laura inclinó su cabeza completamente confundida.

— ¿No fue así?—preguntó, sus ojos abiertos en expectación—. Pero Peter dijo que…

La madre soltó un suspiro más, entendiendo completamente porque su pequeña hija hablaba de historias de terror que se usaban para hacer que los malos cachorros se comportaran.

—Peter puede decir muchas cosas, cielo—dijo, sentándose en la cama de su pequeño varón, quien de inmediato gatea hasta estar con ella—, pero no significa que sean ciertas.

—Oh—Laura abre su boquita hasta formar un perfecto círculo con ella—. Entonces, ¿cómo es que los lobos se crearon, mami?

Thalia sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

—Pues mira cariño, los lobos nacimos…

 ** _._**

Fuera de la casa, un hombre frunció el ceño mirando a otro con molestia. El aroma desconocido invadía por completo el terreno, y sin quererlo ambos asintieron a la vez completamente convencidos de que eso no era normal en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —pregunto el menos corpulento, y el otro solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Hacia frio esa noche, demasiado, y sabia que si el extraño aun estaba por estos rumbos seguramente no se marcharía ahora, sino que esperaría hasta la mañana. Eso no podía ser, puesto que sería un riesgo para los cachorros, tanto suyos como de los demás.

Comenzó a pensar, escuchando el sonido del bosque, el ulular de los búhos y lechuzas y las pisadas suaves de los roedores a un par de metros de distancia.

—Alerta a todos—dijo por fin de unos segundos, con un suspiro por fin rindiéndose y no hallando otra salida—. Debemos sacar a ese intruso de nuestro territorio.

.

Una figura observaba con atención lo que ocurría en un bosque en las montañas de California, oculto entre los arboles como un vil espectador, simplemente queriendo reconocer el escenario tan trágico que ante sus ojos se daba.

Las posibilidades de que Amanda, una mujer menuda y débil que había estado corriendo por su vida de una manera más que patética, sobreviviera eran escasas, y para los ojos de la manada a la cual pertenecía, eso era lo suficiente para abandonarla en un bosque alejado de su territorio después de una buena cacería.

Amanda sabía que de todas las personas que pudieron haber accedido a matarla, ella hubiera elegido a su asesino. Las lágrimas caían libremente por su cara, y lamentablemente para ella, sus dedos comenzaban a congelarse por la nieve que estaba cubriéndola casi por completo de manera lenta y tortuosa. Miserablemente para ella, su asesino no era quien esperaba.

Su manada era la única cosa que la mantenía cuerda después de que su hija desapareciera, pero ahora la habían abandonado a su suerte, llevándose con ellos todos los buenos recuerdos que aun querían permanecer intactos en su memoria, recordándole que alguna vez fue feliz junto a esos miserables bastardos que ahora la habían vendido como un trozo de carne cualquiera.

Todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

En una parte alejada del bosque, un lobo aulló en añoranza, al mismo tiempo que la sangre salía de su cuerpo con más intensidad que antes.

La mano inerte de Amanda aun sostenía el pergamino amarillento después de ser atravesada por una poderosa zarpa, clavándola en el suelo y tiñendo la nieve a su alrededor de rojo.


	3. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

 **Lunes.**

«Voy a morir. Definitivamente tengo que idear un plan. Puedo irme a México y vender tacos para sobrevivir… o tamales, muchos tamales… o hamburguesas. Probablemente hamburguesas sería lo mejor, pero estaría matando a mis consumidores con cada una de ellas, así que venderé comida sana para evitar infartos por colesterol elevado… aunque si mi padre no quiere comer ensaladas, seguramente moriré de hambre… Oh demonios»

 **Martes**

« ¿Por qué es necesario hacerlo en frente de tantas personas? Prefiero que mi humillación sea privada, solo conmigo. Solo yo, sin nadie más, yo y mi soledad. Esperen, ¿Mi soledad cuenta como una persona más? Debo investigar eso…»

 **Miércoles**

«Scott es un idiota»

 **Jueves**

«Ya es mañana, ¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¿y si me consigo un pasaporte falso, me mudo a Canadá y digo que me llamo Thomas? Thomas el taquero de México que no habla español… los canadienses se lo creerían…»

 **Viernes**

«Mierda…»

 **.**

Derek no se sorprende en lo absoluto al ver el despertador tirado al lado de la cama a la mañana siguiente. No lo hace, porque sabe que tuvo una noche por más ajetreada. Se levanta de su cama, llevando una mano a su nuca y acariciándola levemente antes de ver su habitación prácticamente destrozada. Al parecer la chica de anoche fue demasiado entusiasta.

Por experiencia, no se sorprende en lo absoluto al no encontrarla en ningún lado, pero si lo hace al ver una nota en el escritorio al lado de su computadora, escrita con una excelente y femenina caligrafía.

" _Fue divertido. Sara"_

No reprime la sonrisa de satisfacción, y solo puede proseguir a levantar su ropa interior y ponérsela, antes de salir de su habitación y caminar por el pasillo. Josh, como de costumbre, le saluda tan solo verlo entrar al baño.

—Ea—dice con su acento extraño que Derek por más que trate aun no ha podido identificar de ningún lado, y no es como si Josh fuera a decírselo tampoco. Probablemente sea australiano, y aunque el rubio haya negado esa teoría, no es tan fácil dejar de pensar que es cierta—, que hay viene nuestro chico grande.

Josh está dentro de la ducha, bajo el chorro de agua y con el rubio cabello lleno de jabón, a su lado, Boyd solo le mira con curiosidad antes de volver a lo suyo, que en este caso sería doblar las toallas.

Derek considera que, si le dieran a elegir cualquier cosa para desaparecer del nuevo hogar, sin duda, probablemente serían las duchas lo primero en irse. Lo que más extraña de la antigua casa, como generalmente le llaman Cora y Laura, son las duchas. Había seis duchas en casa, y todas ellas eran privadas para los chicos, cada uno con una de ellas en su habitación. Pero ahora, gracias a la expansión de los integrantes de su familia, no podían darse esos lujos.

Con una mueca, sin pensar demasiado, ingresa en la primera ducha desocupada. No abre la llave hasta que se deshace de su ropa interior, y cuando su cabeza está en contacto con el agua fría, cierra los ojos.

Hoy es el día.

 **.**

Stiles tiene dieciséis años, un grave problema de hiperactividad con déficit de atención, y dos días sin dormir.

Probablemente sea mejor que se vaya del país y cambie su identidad, o se encierre en su habitación por dos semanas esperando que los demás se olviden de él como siempre, aunque bien, Scott siempre puede aparecer preguntando _¿Dónde está Stiles?_ Y todo mundo le recuerde repentinamente, le busquen y le obliguen a pasar una vergüenza mayor a la que pasara hoy por la tarde.

Pero no es su culpa estar tan nervioso, definitivamente no. Es culpa del gobierno, porque siempre tienes que culpar al gobierno por excelencia; de los oficiales, de las escuelas y de todas las personas de la tierra. Porque sí, si ninguno de ellos hubiera tenido "esa costumbre", no iría al centro del pueblo a descubrir su verdadero yo.

Maldita ley, maldito desarrollo, maldito todo.

Teclea rápidamente en su ordenador de manera distraída, esperando a que el tiempo pase y sea hora, por fin, de salir de su casa, ir a donde pertenece y enfrentar la realidad como si esta fuera un gigante y el un héroe. No quiere moverse, o no al menos ahora, pero sabe que no hay de otra, que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

Sin embargo, nunca está de más buscar salidas alternativas, ¿cierto?

— ¡Stiles!—la voz de su padre llamándolo desde la planta de abajo es lo que detiene su frenético movimiento de dedos. Se separa de la computadora en un movimiento involuntario, y se gira listo para verle abrir la puerta. No obstante, no fue lo suficientemente listo para cerrar la página de falsificación de pasaportes antes de que su padre irrumpa en la habitación. John Stillinski queda mirando fijamente el ordenador, y Stiles solo aprieta sus labios de manera nerviosa—. No pienso preguntar—dice por fin—. Scott viene en diez minutos.

—De acuerdo—sus ojos revolotean por el rostro de John antes de reparar en que trae puesto su uniforme de Sheriff. No detiene que la sorpresa inunde su rostro, y tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo—. ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

Su padre suelta un suspiro, y de cierta forma ya conoce la respuesta.

—No iras—dice en voz alta, y su padre lo repite como si fuera necesario hacerlo.

—No podré ir hoy, hijo. Lo lamento—y en serio parece que lo hace, por lo que Stiles solo sonríe lo más creíble posible, tratando de restarle importancia a algo que, sin embargo, tiene mucha—. Me llamaron hace unos minutos reportando un ataque de jaguar a las afueras del pueblo. Debo ir.

«Así que es por otro jaguar» Stiles no lo dice, pero de inmediato está viendo todos y cada uno de los reportes del ataque del felino en su mente, incluso los reportes que ha robado de la comisaria y que ha memorizado apenas hace dos días se despliegan como un ordenador dentro de su cabeza.

El jaguar ha estado atacando personas, principalmente roedores, en el área este del pueblo, y aunque la policía no tiene ninguna idea de quién puede ser, los sospechosos nunca están demás. Stiles sabe que el sospechoso con más probabilidades de hacerlo es sin duda James Jean, el arquitecto que vive a dos calles del área residencial, aunque tampoco descarta a Frederick Jones, el león que atiende la librería privada dentro de ella. Puede que Jones sea un león, pero es un felino al fin y al cabo…

—Claro, claro—Stiles dice con rapidez cuando se da cuenta que lleva segundos en silencio, y un ademan con su mano a juego para restarle importancia—. Lo entiendo, digo, hay que hacer lo que uno tiene que hacer, responsabilidad, y eso. Además eres el Sheriff, es lógico que, bueno, te llamen cuando se salgan de control ciertas… personas.

—¿Seguro que está bien?—su padre se ve tan apenado que Stiles tiene que reunir todo el autocontrol que tiene para no hacer una mueca. Porque no, no está bien en lo absoluto—. Puedo cancelar… se las apañaran sin mí.

—No papá—niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Por más que quiera decir que sí, que fuera con él y dejara que Parrish se encargara de todo, no podía—. Está bien, en serio. No te perderás de nada.

—Me perderé de la _conversión_ de mi hijo—John frunce el ceño, y él disimula como el sudor comienza a bajar por su espalda debido al nerviosismo—. Eso es bastante para mí.

—Por favor— resopla aparentando seguridad, descansando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla para retirar el líquido. Oh, mala idea—, no será nada grandioso. Seguramente seré un felino, como tú o mamá…

—Sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver—sí que lo sabe—. Te lo compensare. —su padre solo sonríe levemente

—Con tal de que comas mis ensaladas.

.

Cuando Derek sale de la camioneta todo terreno que han usado para transportarse por el bosque, solo puede fruncir el ceño mientras ve hacia el frente, siendo completamente consiente de como los nuevos adolescentes huelen a nerviosismo y sudor. No recuerda haber sido así cuando fue su primera _conversión,_ pero no puede culparlos. Es normal.

Tan solo descargar las cajas que la Alcalde ha pedido, Josh y Boyd le han dejado por completo solo. La tarea de Derek es hasta cierto punto sencilla, solo ajustar la transmisión del micrófono y conectarlo al ordenador de Erika, para que la señal pase a través de ella y se amplifique antes de mandarla a las televisiones de los habitantes del pueblo. Sencillo y rápido.

Siente como una persona se acerca cuando termina de ajustar el último cable a la bocina, y no levanta la vista, porque sabe perfectamente quien es.

—Hay demasiadas hormonas aquí—dice Peter a su lado, sonriéndole maliciosamente, y Derek se sigue preguntando mentalmente porque demonios sigue en esto si tanto le molesta.

Su madre no tiene a Peter aquí, y este bien podría haberse dio desde hace tiempo.

—Qué esperabas—gruñe, cruzándose de brazos, y no es una pregunta en lo absoluto, es un comentario lleno de sarcasmo y toda la molestia que puede reunir, porque definitivamente odia esta época del año con todo su ser.

Los chicos… los _novatos,_ se reúnen unos con los otros, charlando debajo del pequeño escenario que han montado los decanos. Han estado llegando poco a poco, y paulatinamente el grupo inofensivo del inicio se transforma en un mundo de gente. Si pensaba que antes olía mal, ahora realmente apesta, una cortina de olores nerviosos y llenos de ansiedad que le hacen fruncir su afinada nariz y fruncir el ceño.

—Uff—Peter comenta con una sonrisa torcida, haciendo un ademan con su mano—. Esto apesta.

—Deja de quejarte—Derek dice, rodando los ojos, antes de acercarse a una chica rubia exuberante—. Erika, ¿Dónde está Laura?

Erika termina de conectar el ordenador a su cargador y colocarlo en una mesa, y le dirige una mirada burlona antes de, agitando su rubia cabellera, se suba el corsé del pecho. Si Reyes hubiera hecho ese movimiento un año antes, probablemente hubiera pensado que era un nuevo intento de seducirle, pero ahora lo único que puede pensar al respecto es que la chica ya le tiene la bastante confianza para hacerlo sin importarle realmente.

—¿Tu hermana? —Erika pregunta de manera socarrona, alzando una perfecta ceja castaña—. ¿Para que necesitas a la pequeña Laura? ¿Problemas emocionales, jefe?

—Erika—gruñe en advertencia.

—Que humorcito te cargas, ¿eh? Al parecer los novatos te molestan tanto como a mí—dice de nuevo, con mofa. Alza la mano apuntando a lo lejos con un ademan de mano tan elegante que es imposible que no lo hubiera calculado antes—. Fue con tía Thalia al bosque.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, girándose para internarse al bosque, escuchando como Erika se queja en voz alta detrás de él.

—Ni siquiera dio las gracias…

Sonríe ladinamente sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo de antemano que haría rabiar mucho más a su querida amiga. Reyes no es precisamente una persona que tenga "paciencia", mucho menos con personas como él, que no están ni de manera remota cerca de ser amigables.

Los arboles son altos después de caminar un par de metros, y el barro debajo de él le recuerda que definitivamente estuvo en lo correcto en llevar botas ese día, perfectas para el camino a traviesa.

El sonido a su izquierda le alerta de inmediato, y antes de poder hacer algo, un cuerpo cae desde la copa más cercana, rodeando con sus piernas su torso. Derek está a punto de golpear a quien sea que lo haya hecho, hasta que recibe un característico beso en la mejilla.

—¿Es que acaso no puedes ser normal y no subir a los arboles?—pregunta, el tono de fastidio impreso en su voz como una constante. Laura suelta una cantarina risa, sin bajarse de su espalda en lo absoluto.

—Eso sería demasiado aburrido, Der—dice, usando su apodo, y con un ligero golpe de su bota en sus costillas, él entiende de inmediato que no se bajara. Comienza a caminar de regreso al prado en donde se supone que se reunirán los _novatos_ —. Además, mamá siempre dice que tengo complejos de mono.

—Adorables complejos de mono—escucha que dice una voz a sus espaldas, y Derek no se sorprende en lo absoluto al ver que Josh le alcanza, colocándose a su lado—. ¿Ya han llegado los novatos, Derek?

—No—gruñe cortamente, sin querer seguir con una conversación que solo le hará estar más irritado. O hacer cosas como el preguntar porque carajos Josh estaba con su hermana solos en el bosque.

Cuando llegan al prado, Laura de inmediato salta de su espalda hacia el frente, cayendo con gracia y saliendo disparada hasta donde Erika y Boyd discuten acaloradamente sobre algo—o más bien la rubia habla con pasión y el otro solamente escucha—.

Derek abre la boca para preguntarle a Peter cuando este se acerca, pero de inmediato la voz de su madre le interrumpe.

—Familia, todo el mundo aquí—si le preguntaran y él contestara con la verdad, dijera que su madre parece una entrenadora de algún deporte antes de comenzar un partido importante, siempre con una sonrisa y diciéndoles lo que deben hacer para ganar. Como es de esperarse, los demás miembros de su nada pequeña _familia_ se reúnen, observándola con atención—. Nuestro trabajo, como siempre, es servir de instructores. Eso significa que ayudaremos a los jóvenes a des transformarse si es necesario, controlar a los que se salgan de control y ayudar a los que necesiten de nuestra ayuda.

Derek sabe que jamás de los jamases su madre dirá que están también ahí para tener nuevos miembros, y aunque todos lo saben, nadie dice nada al respecto. Los nuevos miembros de la familia siempre son dos o tres, y son principalmente lo que su madre llama _diferentes,_ y no de mala forma.

Sabe que su madre es capaz de hacer un lazo con otros en cuestión de segundos, y en casos sumamente excepcionales ella decide ofrecer asilo en su casa, como los demás instructores del pueblo.

—Bien—Thalia dice después de unos minutos de ver el reloj de su muñeca—. Esto comenzara pronto, así que todos a sus lugares, muchachos.

.

Stiles tiene que ser literalmente sacado del jeep por la fuerza bruta, y Louis y Scott solamente pueden escuchar como comienza a quejarse en voz alta, de nuevo.

—Chicos, déjenme ir—lloriquea en los brazos de Scott, sintiendo como Louis es quien detiene sus piernas—. Iré a México y ya no les molestare, incluso conseguiré un empleo y les pagare el dinero que les debo.

—No nos debes nada—dice Scott de inmediato, queriendo cortar con su verborrea.

—Lo que les deberé, ¿saben que los boletos de avión no son gratis?

—Yo no te prestare nada, Stillinski—Louis se queja de inmediato.

Stiles sabe que debe conseguirse nuevos amigos, principalmente porque Louis la mayor parte del tiempo es un idiota, y Scott, bueno, es el amable del grupo, pero tampoco es lo que se le llama inteligente. Sabe que, si quiere que su plan de huir a México funcione, lo mejor es que consiga nuevos cómplices.

Principalmente que sean súper criminales y que puedan aconsejarle sobre qué hacer para no ser encontrado nunca.

Pero ya no puede, porque justo cuando Scott llego, su padre, el muy traidor, le dio las llaves del Jeep a él, diciéndole que por favor no le dejara escapar. Su amigo, como no, le dijo que no había problema, y que de hecho lo mejor era llamar a Louis—el idiota que conoció hace dos meses en los castigos de Harris y que casualmente había fingido ser inteligente y agradable en ese entonces para ser su amigo—, para que este, como no, le ayudara a mantenerle quieto durante la ceremonia.

Oh sí, la gran _CEREMONIA,_ en letras mayúsculas, cursivas, negritas y subrayado incluso, lo mejor de lo mejor, la cosa más grande en el pueblo y que cada año se hacía sin falta.

Bien, uno pensaría que, al crecer, las cosas se vuelven más fáciles, pero no, porque de hecho no lo son en lo absoluto, y el único que parece verlo es Stiles. Cuando eres pequeño, y te das cuenta que tus padres se convierten en animalitos a voluntad, estos te cuentan cosas sobre tu mundo, te explican que cuando seas mayor tu podrás ser genial como ellos lo son; en la escuela te explican mejor todo, y es entonces cuando tu entiendes que todo mundo tiene un espíritu interior que le une con la naturaleza y todas esas chorradas sin sentido que no escuchas, porque lo único importante de todo ello es que, adivinen, serás un animal.

 _Yeeeei_

Y eso es genial, porque, ¿Qué niño no desea ser especial? Bueno, eres especial desde que naciste, y eso es hermoso.

Pero no, Stiles sabe que no lo es, porque cuando llegas a la edad de descubrirlo, los profesores, esas cosas malditas del diablo que lo único que hacen es llenarte la cabeza de posibilidades cada una peor que la anterior para hacerte la vida imposible, te dicen:

 _—"_ _No es tu decisión, te convertirás en cualquier animal, desde un insecto hasta una ballena. Tu espíritu decidirá por ti."_

Y sí, ahí entra el conflicto, porque después de eso te dicen que no será privado, sino que será en una ceremonia frente a todo el pueblo, con cámaras que filmen cada momento de tu transformación transmitiendo la señal a 200 kilómetros a la redonda.

Una completa maldición, ¿cierto?

—Déjenme ir—Stiles vuelve a pedir, pero como es de esperarse, sus amigos niegan con la cabeza.

—Nop—dice Scott, e incluso pronuncia una fuerte _P_ al final—. Le dije a tu padre que asistirías a tu conversión.

—Pero, ¿Qué sucede si soy una raña, o una mosca, o una cosa completamente inútil como una lagartija o una cucaracha? ¡Una cucaracha, Scotty! Y todos verán que soy una cucaracha, buscare en la basura para sobrevivir y seré de un color café horrible, una escoria de la humanidad literalmente. Viviré en la alcantarilla y eso me hará apestar feo, muy feo, y papá ya no me dejara asistir a las noches de cine familiar, tu madre dejara de hacerme brownies e incluso tu Louis—apunta al castaño, quien solo alza una ceja con burla—, me dejaras de hablar. Pero espera, que todo empeora, porque Jackson ahora si tendrá motivos para aplastarme, y si Lydia no me quería antes ahora definitivamente no lo hará, y nadie probablemente, porque, adivina, ¡Soy una jodida cucaracha!

—No serás una cucaracha—dice Scott, sonriéndole tiernamente, y hay algo en esa sonrisa que le hace preguntarse si realmente tiene que cambiar de amigos. Porque, vamos, Scotty es adorable.

—Claro que no serás una cucaracha—secunda Louis de inmediato, y Stiles sabe que lo de antes no era cierto. Tiene los mejores amigos de la historia—. No serás una cucaracha porque obviamente serás un feo y apestoso mono aullador que jamás cerrara su fea y apestosa boca.

Decidido.

No se deshará de Scott, es demasiado adorable para ello.

Pero Louis no tiene la misma suerte.

.

Stiles por fin ha dejado de pelear para cuando las personas importantes suben al escenario, sin embargo, no puede evitar seguir pensando en la posibilidad de ser un animal por demás horrible, o inútil, y que no hará sentir a su padre orgulloso; en que no tendrá empleo por ser ese animal en particular, que no tendrá novia o novio, sus hijos nunca existirán, y definitivamente nadie querrá estar cerca de él y tendrá que irse lejos a las montañas al otro lado del bosque para dejar a los demás vivir tranquilos sin la presencia del indeseable Stillinski.

—Muy bien—la voz de la alcaldesa le saca de sus pensamientos, pesimistas. Su cara estaba alta, su porte era elegante. Está orgullosa de lo que es y sus extremidades lo demuestran, recta para estar visible ante todos y todas—. Alumnos de Beacon Hills, hemos venido a esta ceremonia tan gloriosa, en la cual al fin, después de 16 años de espera, sabremos, todos nosotros, el verdadero ser correspondiente de todos sus hijos, de nuestros niños. Su verdadero yo.

Hay un gran aplauso en cuanto hace una pausa, y la alcaldesa sonríe complacida, mostrando sus colmillos. Un estremecimiento le recorre la columna vertebral. Esa mujer, lejos de ser una persona en la cual confiar, no le da buena espina en lo absoluto.

Sin esperar un nuevo aplauso o algo parecido, la mujer comienza a hablar de nuevo.

—Nombraremos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, pasarán al frente y presenciaremos por primera vez su transformación—dice con una sonrisa que a Stiles se le antoja más falsa que nunca—. Esta es una ceremonia tan feliz e importante, que me sorprende no verles más emocionados, ¡es que acaso no lo están?—como si hubiera sido ensayado, los alumnos de inmediato gritan, lanzando exclamaciones fuertes y algunos silbidos. Stiles lo único que puede hacer es pegarse aun más a Scott mientras él también grita sin saber que hacer exactamente. Cuando el barullo se calla, la alcaldesa retoma la palabra—. La conversión es un honor, y todos deben de saber que estamos orgullosos de su resultado—su sonrisa se agranda, y de nuevo, hace un ademan elegante pavoneando algo que Stiles conoce perfectamente.

La alcaldesa es una de las criaturas más mortales del mundo, después de todo. No es sencillo no estar completamente orgulloso de ser una tigresa.

Es entonces cuando llaman al primero y al segundo por apellidos, ambos completamente nerviosos suben al estrado, y ante los ojos atónitos de Stiles, que solo ha visto dos veces como es que cambian, como es que se transforman, la ondulaciones comienzan a recorrer el cuerpo entero de ambos chicos. +

Ahora entiende porque en ningún libro habían descrito la transformación.

No pueden hacerlo.

Es como si un parpadeo el cuerpo entero se llenara de una bruma que le impide ver detrás de él, y al siguiente el animal ha aparecido, tan rápido y momentáneo que es sorprendente.

El primero, Arnold cree que se llama, ha desaparecido una vez que las ondulaciones terminan, y ante los ojos impactados de Stiles, toda la multitud aplaude cuando solo queda un pequeño conejo de color blanco en su lugar. Bien, que Arnold no se transformo en nada grandioso, o memorable, pero en si lo único que importa es que lo ha hecho.

Se ha transformado.

El segundo sin embargo, sí que es sorprendente, y cuando termina de transformarse el rugido que suelta el gran lagarto en el que se ha convertido es suficiente para hacerle retroceder un par de pasos.

Un cocodrilo.

La multitud estalla enardecida, feliz, contenta y orgullosa, e incluso cree escuchar como los padres de ambos chicos exclaman con voces poderosas lo orgullosos que están de ambos.

La alcaldesa sonríe, viendo a ambos animales con un brillo de orgullo que Stiles no había visto nunca en nadie.

—Bien, Arnold y Kevin se han convertido—la multitud vuelve estallar en felicitaciones—. Ahora, el siguiente paso para ellos es ir con sus semejantes y aprender a usar sus nuevas habilidades. Por favor, chicos—dice la alcaldesa, y los animales de inmediato le miran con atención—, pasen atrás del escenario. Ahí se les ayudara a recuperar su forma.

Stiles conoce las habilidades de ambos mucho antes de darse cuenta. El conejo es rápido, sin duda, y el cocodrilo es fuerte y se sabe camuflar, un excelente nadador y un cazador paciente que asecha a su presa sin ser detectado en el agua. Sin duda, ambos serán útiles cuando el proceso de aprendizaje termine.

Sin quererlo, comienza a preguntarse de nuevo en que animal se transformara, que será y como reaccionara su padre ante eso. Stiles sabe que tiene un par de horas para empacar sus pertenecías antes de separarse por los próximos meses de su padre e irse con sus entrenadores, pero aun así, no puede evitar entristecerse ante la idea de ya no ver a su padre en el desayuno.

—¿Estas pensando de nuevo, Stiles? —escucha que Louis pregunta en voz alta llamando su atención. Enfoca su vista en los ojos azules de su amigo, y puede ver que Scott también le está observando con preocupación.

—¿Aun quieres escaparte? —escucha que Scott pregunta, y aunque la respuesta sigue siendo sí, sabe que no puede hacerlo.

No ahora.

—No—niega con la cabeza—. Solo me estaba preguntando qué clase de gatito domestico serán ambos—repone con sarcasmo, y Louis sonríe irónicamente antes de que Scott ría con fuerza.

—Muy gracioso, Stillinski.

El tercer alumno fue llamado, y Stiles de nuevo se sorprende al verlo cambiar en un precioso cisne de color negro, que de inmediato agita sus alas confundido.

Pasan uno por uno, mientras que el agujero en su estómago crece con cada paso que daban hacia el frente, y se mueve furiosamente cada vez que las transformaciones salen a relucir. Traga saliva fuertemente cuando llegan a Allison Argent, la ex novia de Scott, y siente de inmediato como su mejor amigo se aferra a su mano.

Al lado de Allison, hay un chico que recuerda vagamente que se llama Sam. Ambos se sonríen para darse ánimos, y comienzan a salir las ondulaciones de su cuerpo. Stiles no está consciente del todo, pero cuando estas terminan, Allison se ha convertido en una hermosa águila de color plateado, que lanza un chillido al aire. Scott no puede más que seguir apretando el brazo de Stiles.

—Lo hizo—murmura McCall, sonriendo aliviado.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Louis sonríe, mirándoles con una ceja alzada—. Es Allison de quien hablamos.

—Que confianza muestras en ella—Stiles comenta sarcásticamente, y el chico solo se encoge de hombros.

—Recuerda que ella me ayudaba con mi tarea de matemáticas.

Los chicos siguen subiendo por apellidos, pero Stiles realmente no presta mucha atención, o no al menos hasta que llegan Isaac Lahey, un chico que si bien no ha charlado en demasía con él, es un gran compañero de Lacrosse con el que ha intercambiado una que otra palabra—generalmente Isaac le preguntaba si podía pasarle los apuntes de Harris—.

No le sorprende cuando el rubio comienza a ser llenado de nuevo por las ondas. Al segundo siguiente, un perro enorme con el cabello dorado y rizado observa a la multitud con unos impresionantes ojos azules, que poco a poco se tornan en dorados. Un lobo, ni más ni menos.

Scott a su lado estalla en aplausos, al igual que Louis, quien desde hace momentos a comenzado a gritar obscenidades con la excusa de que nadie puede oírlos realmente.

No pasa más de un segundo para que la alcaldesa pronuncie uno de los nombres que Stiles ha estado esperando.

—Lydia Martin.

Lydia como siempre, se yergue orgullosa, subiendo las escaleras con una gracia impresionante. Todos los chicos del equipo de Lacrosse vitorean, y Stiles observa como Jackson frunce levemente el ceño en expectación.

El cuerpo de Lydia enfundado con un hermoso vestido azul marino comienza a cambiar, borrándose levemente hasta por fin aparecer con el animal que le representa mejor que ninguno otro.

Los aplausos estallan de nuevo.

Y Stiles tiene que darle un apretón al brazo de Scott porque siente que definitivamente se va a desplomar. La alcaldesa también parece estar en el mismo estado, y abre los ojos impactada cuando Lydia suelta un sonido hermoso con su nuevo cuerpo.

—Es un delfín—pronuncia Stiles con la poca cordura que le queda.

En efecto, Lydia es un hermoso delfín cuya tersa piel brilla en el sol, grande y de un color azulado metálico que raya al plateado, comienza a removerse en el escenario, y Stiles recuerda que no es común que alguien sea un animal nadador en este pueblo. De inmediato, observa como dos hombres corren del escenario para tomar a Lydia, quien se sigue removiendo con incomodidad, y la llevan hasta el otro extremo del predio, donde un tanque de con agua cristalina les espera.

Al parecer los hombres tienen demasiada fuerza, puesto que como si no pesara colocan a Lydia con cuidado dentro, y llevan el tanque lejos de la visión de todos.

—No puedo creerlo—dice Louis, sorprendido—. Es un jodido delfín,

—No se sorprendas tanto—Stiles comenta cuando ha recuperado la habilidad del habla—. Después de todo es la más lista del pueblo.

No pueden seguir hablando, porque el nombre de Scott es de inmediato mencionado.

—Scott McCall.

Su mejor amigo le manda una mirada de nervios, antes de comenzar a caminar. Louis de inmediato le sonríe, alzando el pulgar.

—¡Ve a por todo, Scott! —grita, y Stiles se encuentra gritando él también.

—¡Muéstrales lo genial que eres, Scotty! ¡Hazme sentir orgulloso!

Scott solo les dedica una mirada cuando sube las escaleras, posicionándose en el escenario junto a otra chica, y cuando la alcaldesa asiente, su mejor amigo respira.

«Tu puedes Scott» piensa, con una sonrisa, y es cuestión de segundos para que las ondulaciones comiencen de nuevo a cubrir su cuerpo. En un segundo, su mejor amigo es rodeado por esa capa brumosa que no le deja ver para nada, y en otro un enorme lobo de color chocolate abre sus ojos dorados, parándose en cuatro patas y mirando al público con pánico en su mirada.

Stiles explota en un coro de ovaciones junto a Louis y los demás alumnos restantes.

—¡Ese es mi Scotty! —grita con fuerza, su voz sobresaliendo de las demás al quedar solo la mitad de la generación.

—¡Lo has hecho campeón! —Tomlinson alza la mano, y sin dudarlo Stiles choca la suya, ambos felices.

Scott, quien al parecer está feliz tanto como ellos, suelta un aullido que atraviesa el cielo, haciéndoles reír con euforia, olvidándose de los nervios y que en cuestión de minutos ellos también subirán, solo sintiendo la felicidad por su amigo vibrar en sus venas como si fuera propia.

Lo que sucede después es algo que ni siquiera a Stiles le importa, y cuando por fin llegan a las S, siente que su corazón se transporta a su garganta, alojándose ahí y cerrándole cualquier posibilidad de respirar por él mismo.

—Voy a vomitar—dice, y Louis de inmediato le observa, abriendo sus ojos impactado.

Oh no, que Louis le mire de esa manera nunca es nada bueno.

—Stiles, no… mírame—le toma por los hombros cuando comienza a respirar pesadamente y con jadeos—. Mierda, ahora no, por favor. Stiles, no entres en pánico, todo saldrá bien…

—No puedo…

La palma de Louis se estrella contra su mejilla volteando su cara, y Stiles de inmediato le está mirando impactado.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! —chilla de manera indignada, y Louis sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya no estás en pánico, ¿o sí?

—Pero eso ha dolido, bastardo hijo de…

—… ¿Cómo se pronuncia esto? —La voz de la alcaldesa interrumpe su insulto, y de inmediato Stiles se tensa, sabiendo que es él el próximo—. No puedo… ¡esto siquiera es un nombre? —Él definitivamente no frunce el ceño cuando los chicos comienzan a reír, sabiendo perfectamente quien es—. Bien, puesto que su nombre es impronunciable, por favor que Stillinski suba.

Suelta un suspiro, y de repente los nervios comienzan a llenarle la boca por completo. Siente el color de su cara irse, mientras se tensa y levanta de manera autónoma. Sus ojos están abiertos, viendo cualquier amenaza posible, y siente una sensación revolverle el estómago. Una fuerza descomunal se instala en su pecho, y dicha fuerza agitada se remueve dentro de él queriendo salir al exterior. Ha llegado la hora, se dice cuando se posiciona frente a la mujer de sonrisa publicitaria.

—¡Vamos Stiles!—escucha como Louis grita, pero no es momento de buscarlo en la multitud, simplemente no lo es.

La alcaldesa le sonríe ampliamente, y cree ver un brillo de malicia en sus ojos, aunque probablemente es su imaginación paranoica al pensar que será un sapo o algo peor. Un gruñido nada propio de él se instala en su garganta, queriendo salir y rasgar sus cuerdas vocales con tal magnitud. Afortunadamente lo ahoga en su garganta, sorprendiéndose.

Recuerda cómo es que su profesor dijo que debían hacer llegado el momento. Pensar en cómo son, en su alma como un ave apresada en lo más profundo de su cuerpo e imaginar un sentimiento potente para el cambio sobrevolando al pequeño pajarito como llamas enojadas capaces de romper los barrotes de su prisión interior.

«Rompe las cadenas, Stiles»

Cuando estás en la cima de una montaña, generalmente piensas que sería genial el observar a todo mundo desde arriba, imaginarlos como hormiguitas, embelesarte con los paisajes sorprendentes que seguramente veras y sonreír, porque estás vivo. La euforia por haberlo conseguido, posiblemente de manera parecida a la que sucede cuando logras hacer una meta.

Pero no, él sabe que no es para nada parecido a eso.

Es lo contrario. Es horrible, hasta cierto punto lo peor que le puedes desear a una persona. Comenzando con que en la cima de la montaña, la presión de oxigeno es muy baja. No puedes respirar, porque cualquier inhalación se transforma en dióxido de carbono, consumiendo el poco oxigeno que queda en el ambiente. Eso hace que se te engarroten los músculos, que tus ojos se agranden y comiencen a chillar, un nudo instalándose en tu garganta del tamaño de tu puño, impidiéndote incluso el jadear de esfuerzo.

Y nadie te ayuda, porque sabes que el único que subirá alguna vez está lejos de ti, probablemente cazando a un jaguar asesino a cientos de kilómetros. No hay ayuda, no hay salvación, solo tu sufriendo el no poder respirar por un mero capricho.

Bueno, _transformarte_ por primera vez es bastante parecido.

Tu cuerpo humano nunca ha sufrido nada igual, un cambio tan extremo que nadie puede imaginarlo. Uno no puede siquiera imaginar el dolor si nunca ha sentido nada parecido.

Porque eres consciente de como tus huesos se rompen, y cambian de lugar con un chasquido, tomando una forma para nada natural antes de reajustarse de manera definitiva; de como tu piel se ensancha y rompe en ciertos lugares, de cómo la sangre corre libremente por aberturas que tus talones han provocado. Como tus encías sangran por el crecimiento excesivo de los incisivos, como tu cartílago se moldea con la facilidad de una arcilla y toma forma. Literalmente estas deformando todo lo que eres.

Sus ojos comienzan a captar más color del que nunca había sido consiente, y no, no ve en blanco y negro así que no es un perro, pero siente como tiene cuatro patas aunque su abdomen este en el suelo frio del escenario. Las exclamaciones sorprendidas de la multitud frente a él es más que suficiente para que pare sus nuevas orejas.

Los colmillos le crecieron, mientras se clavan en su grueso labio inferior al apretar los dientes. Su nariz se agita de manera perruna, buscando olores nuevos e impresionantes que captar, pero no encuentra más que una fuerte fragancia floral que flota en el aire. La necesidad imperiosa por levantarse le hace hacerlo, y aunque casi se cae al alzarse en sus nuevas cuatro patas, se mantiene en pie lo suficiente para ver hacia arriba a la alcaldesa.

Así que concluye que no es un lobo.

Siente entonces como los demás aplauden, y puede suspirar aliviado al saber que no, efectivamente no es una mosca o un sapo. Y concluye que no lo es cuando siente la mano de la alcaldesa sobre su cabeza.

Un gruñido nace en lo más profundo de su garganta, y no puede ahogarlo por más que trate de hacerlo. Es un sonido gutural, extraño. Pero no parece perturbador como salido de una pesadilla, sino más bien a como gruñiría la combinación extraña entre un gato y un perro. Todos se le quedan viendo, pensando que han escuchado mal, o probablemente que había una bestia detrás de la alcaldesa, pero no.

Stiles le está gruñendo a ella. .

Es entonces cuando siente como la piel de su cabeza es golpeada fuertemente, mientras su espalda baja tenía un estremecimiento. El dolor le azota la coronilla, probablemente porque alguien le ha golpeado, y cuando gira para ver quien ha sido, un pañuelo cae sobre su cabeza tan rápido que lo único que ve son dos manos aproximarse a él.

Stiles agita la cabeza desesperado por hacer desaparecer eso que le mantiene cegado por completo, pero no puede, porque de inmediato dos fieros agarres fuertes le sostienen el cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil.

Lo único que siente es como es llevado fuera del escenario y dejado en el suelo.

Es entonces cuando la venda cae de sus ojos y se topa con dos miradas verdes fijas en él.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo dos**

Que dos personas extrañas te vieran con una atención total, probablemente era un escenario aterrador para cualquiera, para Stiles, que toda su vida quiso la atención del genero contrario sobre él, en este momento era como una bendición. Una extraña y rara bendición.

Frente a él, una mujer de cabello castaño brillante y lacio le mira, sus ojos castaños fijos en los suyos como dos trozos de chocolate, y sus labios delgados y rosados como las fresas curvándose en una mueca confundida que en cualquier otro momento Stiles hubiera imaginado que se sentiría retirarla a besos.

Pero no ahora, porque la chica está al lado de un hombre completamente similar, con unos ojos marrones profundos y oscuros que casi rayan el color negro, y una barba de candado enmarcando una seria expresión, y aunque se veía mayor a la chica, Stiles no puede estar seguro si no es su novio o algo así.

Además, tiene que recordar el hecho que sigue siendo un animal.

Rayos.

—Así que eres salvaje—el hombre dice con voz atronadora, y Stiles siente que de manera inconsciente se coloca tenso, contrayendo sus hombros, arqueando la espalda y soltando un gran bufido que probablemente no suene muy amenazador para un hombre de ese tamaño—. Aun así—sonríe ladinamente—, no puedo creer que la alcaldesa no haya reaccionado ante ti. Eres muy pequeño, amiguito.

Bueno, todo mundo parecerá pequeño para él. El hombre es enorme, véale por donde se le vea todo su cuerpo está completamente cubierto de músculos que Stiles está seguro, si son usados en su contra no durara mucho tiempo, probablemente muriendo aplastado por el sujeto o algo similar. Un saco de boxeo es una buena manera de aprovechar el saco de piel y huesos que es.

—No puedes simplemente golpearlo—la chica dice, y está vez Stiles se fija claramente en como su cabello está sujeto firmemente en la cabeza en una coleta alta, y por más que trata no puede desviar su mirada de la cicatriz plateada que surca su pálida mejilla—. Laura no estará muy contenta si se entera, y mi madre de seguro nos castigara.

—¿Y quién le dirá? —un nuevo hombre llega. Tensa aún más su cuerpo, sintiendo como poco a poco es rodeado sin dejarle alguna escapatoria. El aroma se filtra directamente en su nariz, y si fuera humano, probablemente hubiera fruncido el ceño por el potente hedor a perro que desprenden todos ellos.

—No podemos ocultarle nada—gruñe de nuevo la chica, y lo que antes era una cicatriz blanquecina ha desaparecido completamente sin que él se haya dado cuenta en lo absoluto.

El segundo hombre se encoge de hombros.

—Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Stiles comienza a preguntarse si sinceramente vale la pena esperar para saber que harán con él. Decide, por fin, que no. No vale su tiempo y sobre todo no puede quedarse con los brazos— ¿O patas? —cruzados, por lo que, estirándose un poco y con sus ojos fijos en ellos, coloca su pata suavemente contra el suelo, sintiendo como unas almohadillas amortiguan el ruido levemente. Ni siquiera él, para el momento en que da unos cuantos pasos, es capaz de escucharse.

Su plan es perfecto, sin sonido, imposibilitando que le escuchen. O eso, al menos, hasta que el tanque humano le mire con sus ojos como escarabajos y haga una mueca de rabia.

—¡Quiere escapar! —exclama para llamar la atención, y Stiles no espera absolutamente nada más para echarse a correr hacia el bosque, sintiendo como la chica trata de tomarlo por la cola al pasar entre sus piernas en un movimiento arriesgado.

Suelta un chillido cuando las manos le rodean con más rudeza de la que esperaba, pero retrae el cuerpo hacia delante liberando su cola. Sortea los brazos del hombre enorme y el otro sujeto ni siquiera hace ademan de tratar de detenerlo.

Se adentra en el bosque de inmediato, perdiéndose en la espesura que los arboles tienen y sin mirar atrás.

.

—¡Derek! —escucha como su hermana pequeña le grita desde el otro extremo del claro. Alza una ceja cuando se gira, observando como Cora solo puede mirarle de manera alarmada.

Definitivamente algo ha pasado.

Empieza a descartar todas las posibilidades sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado.

No, sin duda alguna el pequeño pekinés que le araño la cara hace unos minutos no es algo alarmante, porque Cora solo se sacudió la blusa de los cabellos blancos del canino y se lo entrego a su madre para ayudarle a volver a su forma humana. Así que descarta de inmediato que esté herida, además de no oler sangre en el ambiente.

Lo que, por consecuencia, solo deja una opción viable.

—Un _novato_ escapo—dice Cora una vez que llega a su lado, sus ojos castaños abiertos con remordimiento y el aroma de vergüenza flotando en el aire haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

Ni un solo segundo pasa cuando ya se está lanzando de cabeza hacia el bosque, transformándose en medio del salto. Sus patas delanteras colisionan contra el suelo, hundiéndose en el barro apenas un segundo antes de impulsarse con las traseras y correr a grandes zancadas a través de los árboles y arbustos.

Su nariz suelta un bufido de fastidio, sus ojos agudizándose al igual que sus orejas, ambas en punta para captar mejor el sonido. No sabe que rastro tiene, por lo que usar su olfato para encontrarlo queda descartado, y tampoco sabe que animal exactamente está buscando, lo que no ayuda en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, no es su primera búsqueda de _novatos_ , mucho menos espera que sea diferente, y repasa en su mente los pasos básicos: encontrar un corazón desbocado, seguir el sonido de pisadas rápidas, y sobretodo, tener en cuenta que se persigue a un humano.

Demonios, se suponía que simplemente debían de cuidar que ningún _novato_ se fuera sin saber cómo volver a la normalidad. Esa era su _única_ tarea, la única. Definitivamente si Laura se enteraba, probablemente le diría a su madre y se burlaría de su incompetencia, aunque no fuera culpa suya directamente.

Un rastro de un olor peculiar le saca de su búsqueda, y aunque se detiene un poco para saber qué demonios es eso, retoma la carrera, esta vez estando seguro de lo que olio.

No es fácil que el aroma a algún medicamento desaparezca, después de todo.

.

 _«Debí haber tomado más aderall»_ piensa cuando la adrenalina hace que su corazón lata con más fuerza, aunque probablemente es normal en un animal como él.

Sus cuatro patas le hacen impulsarse más rápido, y aunque nunca antes había hecho algo como correr entre las ramas a campo traviesa, no le importa ahora. Lo único que sabe es que prácticamente está volando, sintiendo como la euforia comienza a subir por su cuerpo, quemándolo a través de un espeso pelaje que le hace cosquillas de tanto en tanto.

Aún no sabe qué diablos es, pero definitivamente no importa ahora, porque es veloz y al parecer no es un sapo.

Ve a lo lejos el tronco de un árbol, y con un aire juguetón, tratando de ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar, acelera, sus ojos brillando con una sonrisa no formada. Ya casi está ahí. Repliega sus patas, impulsándose.

El aire le golpea la cara y los bigotes, y ya casi ha saltado por completo cuando algo choca contra él. Es algo duro, un cuerpo seguramente, y una fuerte mordida se cierne contra su piel sin romperla, presionándolo contra el suelo y no dejándole escapatoria. Stiles abre sus ojos asustado, y una pata se coloca sobre su abdomen de manera leve, pero precisa, con un significado claro que le prohíbe levantarse de la cama de hojas debajo de él.

El color del pelaje del animal es oscuro, tan negro como la noche, rizado mientras se acerca en la enorme extremidad que le detiene, con garras afiladas que aún no ha utilizado en su contra, pero aun así eso no logra tranquilizarle. El animal negro gruñe contra su cuello, su boca mandándole las vibraciones, y Stiles de manera indirecta siente como un gemido lastimero sale de su cuerpo.

—Deja de temblar—Stiles definitivamente _no_ se estremece por la profunda voz que resuena en sus oídos, y tampoco se sorprende al saber que puede comprender lo que un animal le dice… irónicamente hablando, claro.

Trata por todos los medios de removerse, pero solo aumenta la presión en su cuello, colmillos dándole un pequeño mordisco pero sin hacerle daño aun. Stiles sabe que, si el animal fue capaz de hablarle, puede que él también se pueda comunicar, así que con la poca cordura que le queda, trata de emitir palabras.

— ¡Suéltame! —lo único que sale de sus labios es un chillido, pero sabe que aquella… cosa, le entendió perfectamente.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —pregunta con burla, incluso cree sentirlo sonreír contra su cuello, pero eso es ridículo. Los animales no sonríen, ¿cierto?

—Porque te huele el hocico—responde, aunque no sea del todo cierto. No puede olerlo desde donde está, no obstante, esta casi completamente seguro que el animal negro es un carnívoro. A los carnívoros les gusta la carne, y la carne podrida apesta.

—Buen intento—dice el animal—, pero ambos sabemos que no me estas oliendo—¿Cómo lo supo? —. Te soltare… si te quedas quieto y no huyes.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas comerme sin hacer esfuerzo? —el tono sarcástico sigue ahí aunque este convertido, y Stiles definitivamente puede darse una palmada en la espalda como felicitación cuando todo esto termine.

El animal suelta un resoplido, el aliento caliente sacudiendo su ya húmedo pelaje alrededor de la nuca.

—No te comeré, idiota. Sabes horrible.

—Oh, pero mira que halago, viniendo de una persona que no conoce la higiene bucal—dice, aunque sabe que es mentira.

El animal gruñe de nuevo, más fastidiado que antes.

—Si corres te lastimare.

Stiles se remueve un poco, pero se detiene, quedándose estático completamente cuando los dientes poco a poco se separan de su pelaje, soltando su cuello. Lo que supone que son sus orejas se tensan, moviéndose en busca de algún ruido, y cuando por fin siente que es libre agita la cabeza, su nariz soltando un bufido parecido a un estornudo. Siente como el animal a su lado se yergue por completo, y sintiendo la curiosidad burbujearle en el estómago, alza la vista.

Dos ojos azules similares a zafiros le observan entre un espeso pelaje negro alrededor de la cara. Un lobo, piensa de inmediato, viendo como la nariz mojada en la punta del hocico se mueve, probablemente olfateándolo. El lobo es mucho más grande que él, y tiene que colocar la cabeza en un ángulo incómodo para poder verle a los ojos.

—Sígueme y no te pierdas _—_ el gran lobo negro gruñe de manera ruda, mostrando un poco los filosos dientes, y con un total andar imponente, se gira, comenzando a caminar hacia los árboles, en la dirección que Stiles reconoce como de vuelta al claro.

Agita la cabeza con fuerza antes de comenzar a caminar, menos temeroso de lo que sus piernas pueden hacer ahora. Las hojas debajo de sus almohadillas se sienten suaves a pesar de estar secas, y no puede evitar preguntarse si es por tenerlas ásperas. El bosque que antes solo era un borrón verde, ahora son arboles con forma, y Stiles se encuentra observando el ambiente con atención, sus orejas moviéndose de tanto en tanto cuando algún ruido surca el aire, y su nariz respirando profundamente.

Hay mucha calma, demasiada. Y Stiles comienza a desesperarse con el silencio abrumador que comienza a rodearlos, porque los silencios son vacíos e incomodos.

Si fuera humano, en este momento, hubiera soltado un suspiro para tratar de aligerar tensión, pero es un animal. Un animal que lo único que puede es bufar, gruñir, gemir y chillar como un ratón.

 _Tal vez sea un ratón…_

—Oye, ¿Por qué quieres llevarme al claro de nuevo?—pregunta sin poder contener por más tiempo el sentimiento de no poder hacer absolutamente nada para romper la capa de silencio.

—¿Eres idiota? _—_ pregunta el lobo con ironía disfrazada con un gruñido. Stiles quiere contestar, decirle que en lo absoluto, que es uno de los más inteligentes, pero no puede porque de inmediato el lobo vuelve a hablar —. _Debes ir al claro para aprender volver a la normalidad._

Oh, claro, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Puede que, en algún momento, hubiera pensado que realmente estaba charlando con un animal salvaje, de esos que van por el bosque desnudos y cazando cosas para sobrevivir, y aunque debió haber sabido que la simple posibilidad era imposible, ahora sí que está sorprendido; Stiles ahora sabe que no es un lobo común.

—No sabía que eras humano—admite, y el animal le vuelve a gruñir, como si esa fuera su única manera de comunicarse.

—Claro. Porque todos los días hablas con lobos.

Si Stiles pudiera fruncir el ceño, seguramente ahora lo estuviera haciendo. Profundamente. En lugar de eso, él también se encuentra gruñendo, mucho más agudo que su acompañante, pero un gruñido al fin y al cabo.

—Soy nuevo en esto…

Lo que sigue a continuación es bastante confuso hasta para él, y aunque quedarse callado nunca fue una opción antes, todo el camino del bosque fue silencioso. Stiles no planea volver a abrir la boca, mucho menos si _lobito_ es tan buena compañía como demostró hace unos minutos, por lo mismo, se encuentra agradeciendo enormemente a cualquier divinidad que este escuchando cuando por fin llegan al claro.

O eso, hasta que ve como hay seis patrullas alrededor del bosque. Oficiales de policía, piensa, viendo los hombres uniformados comenzando a movilizarse, alterados como solía verles si había de nuevo un ataque en algún lugar del pueblo, y no evita preguntarse porque tanto ajetreo antes de ver a su padre hablando con la chica bonita de la cicatriz.

—¿Algo más que haya pasado?—pegunta su padre, la insignia de sheriff brillando en su pecho con orgullo y el semblante preocupado dejando ver sus cejas fruncidas de esa manera que le ha hecho dudar más de una vez porque su padre es oficial si es tan transparente—. Como un ataque, un gruñido, algo que nos indique si…

Es entonces cuando se calla, y la chica de la cicatriz le mira con pena, como si estuviera sufriendo ella también. Al lado de ella, hay otra mujer un par de años más grande, con los labios pintados de un rojo brillante y piel tan pálida que le hace parecer un fantasma, sus ojos verdes brillando con tenacidad.

—Lo lamentamos, Sheriff—dice, y es cuando sus ojos del color del palacio de la tierra de Oz recae en la entrada del bosque, donde el lobo negro ni siquiera ha vacilado un poco para hacerse ver. Stiles no puede saber con exactitud la emoción que tiñe el ambiente con un olor tan abrumador que le hace retroceder un par de pasos, pero sí que se sorprende cuando la mujer de labios rojos se dirige corriendo al lobo—. Derek, ¿Le has encontrado? ¿Cómo está?

«Así que el lobito se llama Derek» piensa, viendo como el animal del color de la noche hace un ademan con la cabeza en su dirección, y ahora Stiles ya no tiene en donde ocultarse, siendo víctima de la atención de todos los oficiales, de la mirada preocupada de su padre, y del sentimiento de incomodidad comenzando a burbujearle en el estómago.

Se retrae un poco, antes de salir del bosque por completo. No dura ni un segundo de pie fuera de su escondite cuando ya siente los brazos de su padre rodearle el cuello, escondiendo la cabeza en su coronilla cubierta de pelaje.

—Eres un idiota—dice su progenitor, y Stiles hubiera contestado con un comentario sarcástico a no ser por el tono preocupado—. Recibí una maldita llamada diciendo que mi hijo se había vuelto salvaje, ¿sabes acaso lo que fue enterarme de tu escapada al bosque?

—No sé porque se sorprende—la voz irritante de uno de sus amigos llama su atención, y cuando alza la vista puede ver como Scott apenas cubierto con una sudadera roja y un bóxer le mira, justo al lado de Louis, quien no se encuentra en mejores prendas. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo debió haber pasado si él ya hizo su conversión. Louis vuelve a abrir la boca para seguir—: siempre supimos que amaba llamar la atención.

Stiles gruñe, queriendo transmitirle que se calle, pero no espera que los oficiales desenfunden sus armas contra él como lo hacen, rodeándole. Incluso su padre se ha separado unos cuantos metros de él. En un automático, se hace hacia atrás, bajando sus orejas hasta que están pegadas al cráneo.

Un segundo después, el gran lobo negro se mete al círculo, gruñendo el también hacia los oficiales, sus ojos brillando en azul potente como relámpago. La chica de labios rojos interviene de inmediato, alzando las manos y poniéndose frente a ambos.

—Debemos calmarnos—dice, y aunque no deja ver el nerviosismo que siente, Stiles puede olerlo, picante y un poco acido—. El chico no es salvaje, por el amor a Dios.

García, uno de los hombres más confiables en el departamento de policías con el que ha intercambiado una o dos palabras, baja el arma.

—Ya oyeron, señores. Estamos hablando de Stiles—comenta, con aquella sonrisa que le forma hoyuelos en sus regordetas mejillas bronceadas. Los oficiales, mucho más desconfiados que García, bajan poco a poco sus armas.

Su padre le dirige una mirada apenada, antes de dirigirse a la chica de labios rojos.

—¿Pueden ayudarlo a volver a la normalidad? —pregunta, y antes de que la chica pueda responder, otra mujer aparece.

Stiles la reconoce de inmediato. Tez bronceada, ojos castaños almendrados y un cabello azabache haciendo juego con el aura imponente que le rodea. Thalia Hale. La matriarca Hale de los famosos Hale.

—Claro que podemos—con un asentimiento de cabeza solemne, camina hacia el lobo y él, y los oficiales le abren paso como si se tratara de una reina. Stiles sabe que probablemente lo es—. De hecho, estaba planeando hacerle una oferta, Sheriff.

Oferta.

Una palabra que, sin embargo, pueden significar bastantes cosas. Cosas que ni siquiera se puede imaginar en este momento.

El lobo negro resopla con fuerza, pero al parecer el único que le escucho es él, pues Thalia ni siquiera le dirige una mirada antes de proseguir.

—Puedo, si me permite, tomar bajo mi protección a su hijo.

.

Derek sabía lo que su madre quería decir mucho antes. Lo vio en sus ojos cuando se acercó, observando al pequeño novato detrás de él. Nunca, jamás, había visto que su madre ofreciera tal cosa directamente, pues por lo general esperaba a hablar con el sujeto en cuestión un poco, conocerlo, ver su chispa como ella le llamaba.

Que su madre hubiera ofrecido tal cosa sin siquiera hablar una vez con el novato, solo significaba que veía algo en él. Justo como le paso con Josh el año pasado, o con Erika y Boyd.

Él hubiera entendido, claro que lo hubiera hecho, a no ser porque el novato en cuestión era mucho más problemático que ningún otro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio escapaba de esa manera? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ellos solo querían ayudarle a volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo, al ver como los oficiales sacaron sus armas ante un simple gruñido, Derek no había tenido más opción que intervenir, consciente de que Laura y Cora le ayudarían si no bajaban las armas; los oficiales, generalmente solo reaccionaban así si pensaban que había un _salvaje_ entre ellos.

Pensar que ese pequeño es… solo un idiota lo haría.

Sin embargo, no tenía opinión ahora, ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que su madre hiciera otra cosa sin pensar. Ya está. Había dado otra oferta a otro novato. Al hijo del Sheriff, ni más ni menos.

Detrás de él, puede sentir la confusión emanar como olas del pequeño novato, pero no puede centrarse en eso ahora, sino en la respuesta del Sheriff.

.

—Yo…—su padre parece vacilar, cosa que ha visto pocas veces. Stiles no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, removiéndose un poco incluso—. No lo sé. No soy solo yo quien debe aceptar, sino también Stiles.

Él sabe perfectamente que es estar bajo la protección de Thalia Hale, quien es famosa por ello. Estar bajo su protección no solo significa que serás miembro de la manada Hale, de aquel grupo que su padre siempre ha dicho es el más unido en todo el pueblo. Significa mucho más que eso, porque realmente él será parte de ellos, correrá con ellos, será defendido por ellos y él los defenderá de igual manera; lucharan hombro con hombro. Se mudara con ellos.

Y eso Stiles, por más que quiera, no puede hacerlo.

No puede, porque jamás abandonaría a su padre, porque le quiere demasiado como para dejarle solo a sabiendas de lo que comerá en su ausencia—comida chatarra—. Y lo más importante, no puede abandonar a sus amigos.

Thalia parece comprender a que se refiere su padre, pues asiente con la cabeza, antes de acercarse lo suficiente a él como para arrodillarse. Stiles ni siquiera duda un poco en dejar caer su cabeza en la palma abierta que se aproxima a él, e incluso agradece un poco cuando es acariciado con gentileza.

—Bien Stiles—comienza la mujer, y al parecer su nombre es gracioso, pues hay algo de diversión en el tono con el que habla—, es hora de volver a ser humano.

Él quiere decirle que no hace falta, que le gusta estar en cuatro patas, pero no puede hacerlo al ver como Scott, Louis y su padre le miran, con confianza en sus ojos, creyendo en que él puede hacerlo. Asiente con la cabeza mucho antes de darse cuenta.

—Tienes que pensar en algo—Thalia prosigue, con su sonrisa haciéndose más grande—. En algo que te haga sentir como humano de nuevo, que te ate lo suficiente y te tranquilice en todo momento.

Stiles no tiene que pensar demasiado, la imagen de su madre cobrando vida sin permiso en su mente como si fuera una fotografía, el aroma a galletas recién horneadas que desprendía, en como su voz cantarina cantaba canciones de cuna mientras cocinaba los domingos. Las lágrimas se aglomeran en las comisuras de sus ojos sin proponérselo, y siente como su cuerpo entero se tensa, sus hombros curveándose y sus piernas colocándose en un ángulo extraño antes de cerrar los ojos.

Su pelaje ya no está más, lo sabe porque el aire fresco choca contra su piel desnuda dándole escalofríos, y cuando abre los ojos Thalia le sonríe, y no puede evitar corresponder la sonrisa con una enorme de su propia cosecha.

Su mirada se dirige detrás de la mujer, chocando con la de su padre, quien le dedica una sonrisa al igual que sus dos amigos, incluso Scott está levantando el pulgar en signo de aprobación. Donde estaba un lobo negro del tamaño de un caballo, ahora hay un hombre de penetrante mirada verdosa, frunciéndole el ceño con unas oscuras cejas y cruzado de brazos. Completamente desnudo.

En cualquier otro momento, puede que Stiles hubiera aprovechado para recorrer sin vergüenza el cuerpo que alguna vez el deseo tener, todo músculos duros y bronceados; pero ahora no, porque si el hombre, _lobito_ , está desnudo… él también lo está.

Se sonroja con fuerza, llevando su mirada hacia abajo donde, sí… está desnudo.

Genial.

—Señora Hale, no quisiera, digo, muchas gracias por ayudarme a volver pero estoy desnudo y usted está en frente de mí, lo cual es demasiado incomodo si pensamos un poco. Así que, podría, no sé…—comienza a hablar, su voz saliendo a borbotones sin que se lo proponga y solo siendo interrumpida por un gruñido familiar.

Cuando alza la ceja, _lobito_ le está mirando con los sobrenaturales ojos azules de su lado animal.

—Cállate.

Stiles quiere abrir la boca, decirle que no se va a callar, pero se detiene, sintiendo como una prenda se estrella contra su cara con rudeza. La carcajada que Scott y Louis sueltan es suficiente para saber quién ha sido el idiota, y cuando separa su cara de la tela, puede ver que sí, efectivamente es una sudadera. Sin perder el tiempo, se cubre con ella, enfundándose en la prenda de color azul y agradeciendo do que este caliente.

—Stiles, ¿cierto? —Thalia le pregunta, con una sonrisa—. Soy Thalia Hale—sí, eso ya lo sabía—, y como decía, mi oferta sigue en pie. Suelo ver el brillo de las personas, y puedo ver que tú lo tienes.

No podía ser que la matriarca Hale, la misma que en sus más locos sueños le había propuesto exactamente lo mismo, ahora lo estuviera haciendo de verdad, diciéndole con una sonrisa que podía ser parte de esa familia, de esa manada, simplemente no podía. Había soñado tantas veces con este momento, y ahora que de verdad ha llegado, ya no es una invención de su imaginación, sino que esta pasando.

Pero hay un problema.

El problema es que no ya es una mala pasada de su imaginación, ahora es de verdad, y por más que quiere decir que sí, no era capaz de hacerlo. No lo es, y jamás lo sería.

Porque no se veía lejos de sus amigos, lejos de su padre y su hogar para vivir en el bosque en el secreto cuartel de operaciones de los Hale. Sencillamente, _no._

Mira hacia Thalia, quien le mira con una sonrisa con dientes y un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

—Yo… no puedo—dice con rapidez, y de inmediato una excusa buena aparece enb su cabeza—. No soy un lobo para pertenecer a su manada.

—Bueno—Thalia parece un poco confundida—, un zorro no es tan diferente a un lobo, ¿O sí?

 _Un zorro._

 _Un maldito zorro._

Así que, ante todo pronóstico, era un zorro. No un felino como su padre o su mamá, no un feroz animal capaz de defenderse de todo, sino un pequeño zorro que no se calla la boca jamás. Debió haberlo sabido, lo sabe. Debió haber sabido que su inteligencia no le daría un animal tan genial como un Delfín como a Lydia, y que su cuerpo físico tampoco le haría un increíble león o un tigre.

En lugar de ello, ¿Qué era? Un zorro. Un astuto zorro, los cuales son famosos por engañar a los demás, a beneficiarse de otros a su costa.

Simplemente, _genial._

Stiles sabe que debe agradecer no ser un sapo o una araña, o algo completamente inútil como una mosca. Pero no puede evitar pensar que, tal vez, pudo haber sido otro animal, algo mejor. Algo que no fuera conocido por ser un criminal. Y está bien, que los zorros no son precisamente criminales, pero en su gran mayoría son estafadores evade impuestos.

 _Debió haberse ido a México a vender tacos._

Porque ahora no solo estaba destinado a ser un estafador, sino que su padre no podría criarlo más, o no al menos hasta haber aprendido todo lo que ser un zorro significa. En la sociedad, tus padres te crían hasta la conversión, en donde por primera vez descubres que eres, que animal es tu alma. Cuando eso sucede, por lo general eres un animal similar a tus padres, pero llegado el caso de ser distinto… bueno, alguien más tiene que enseñarte tus nuevas habilidades.

Stiles sabe que no necesariamente tiene que mudarse, que siempre hay personas dispuestas a enseñar en casa, sin embargo, no tiene idea de quién podrá enseñarle a ser un zorro… si en Beacon Hills solo la familia Yukimura eran zorros, y estos se mudaron a New York hace dos meses.

Ve a su padre, y sabe lo que está pensando, lo que quiere decir.

Thalia Hale es la única opción ahora, la única viable al menos.

—Acepto—dice por fin, asintiendo con la cabeza.

.

Stiles despierta sintiendo un dolor de cabeza, y cuando se reincorpora, de inmediato cae de nuevo sobre la superficie mullida. Frente a él no hay un par de manos, al contrario, hay un par de patas color naranjas que por un momento le dejan desconcertado. No son por completo naranjas, sino que se oscurecen con forme van llegando al final hasta tornarse negras por completo.

Los recuerdos del día anterior le llegan de inmediato. El lobo negro, la conversión, él convertido en un zorro, Thalia Hale y lo más importante, que hoy es su ultimo día viviendo con su padre oficialmente.

Stiles sabe que no será para siempre, y que incluso Thalia permitió que su padre fuera a visitarlo continuamente si así lo deseaba. Después de todo, como ella había dicho, no es un prisionero, sino un miembro más de la familia. Mentiría si dijera que se sorprendió cuando Scott dijo que también había sido "reclutado", por llamarle de una forma, por Thalia, y que ambos compartirían mentora; Scott es un lobo, es lógico que Hale también haya pensado que sería una buena idea tenerlo.

Louis, sin embargo, no contó con la misma suerte, pero tampoco se mostró muy decepcionado al decirles que no, que sencillamente no iría con ellos porque su lugar no era rodeado de "perros".

Él sabe que ayer la idea de una noche de chicos, que más parecía una fiesta de pijamas al mejor estilo película para chicas, sonaba tentadora, incluso ofreció su casa para la reunión, pero ahora, no piensa lo mismo.

En el suelo sobre el colchón que guarda para noches así, justo donde debería de estar Scott, un gran lobo color chocolate duerme, roncando de tanto en tanto, y junto a él, como si fuera una mala broma, un gato lo suficientemente grande para no ser considerado un animal casero se estira, abriendo sus impresionantes ojos de color azul zafiro para mirarle desde el suelo.

—Buenos días, zorrita—dice el gato, y Stiles debió haber sabido que Louis comenzaría con sus bromas pesadas aunque ni siquiera son las ocho de la mañana.

—Vete a comer espárragos, gatita—bufa él en contraataque, y al parecer el minino está encantado con el apodo.

—¿A que me veo genial? —comenta divertido, saltando desde el suelo hasta la repisa al otro lado del cuarto con un movimiento tan grácil que le deja levemente sorprendido, el gato apenas cabe en la repisa, y eso que abarca un gran espacio, siendo la mitad de la pared—. Contemplen, mortales, a su maravilloso Dios gato—menea su cuerpo en la repisa, antes de hacer un ademan con su pata como si mandara besos.

El cuerpo de Louis es banco, lleno de manchas más negras por todo el cuerpo, y dos rayas del mismo atraviesan su rostro desde la comisura de sus ojos hasta la mandíbula, perfilando su nariz rosada. No hay que ser muy inteligentes para saber qué clase de animal es.

—Dios gato—se mofa—, más bien Dios alfombra. Te verás hermoso en el suelo de mi habitación.

Louis hace un ademan de sacar la lengua, aunque solo logra bostezar.

—Cállate, zorra.

—¿Tan temprano y peleando? —el gran lobo castaño se incorpora, y justo cuando esta por estirarse, con un sonido sordo, la repisa en donde Louis está se rompe, y el cuerpo del minino cae contra la espalda de Scott, sacándole gemidos de dolor a ambos.

Stiles revienta a carcajadas, o lo que cree que son unas, pues solo escucha bufidos de risa salir de nariz, viendo el enredo de piernas y cuerpos que son ahora sus amigos, antes de ver la puerta de su habitación abrirse y su padre se asome.

Les dirige una mirada sorprendida al lobo y el gato.

—No pienso preguntar—dice por fin, negando con la cabeza—. Solo… limpien este desastre cuanto antes y bajen a desayunar… en dos piernas—agrega después de unos segundos.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Louis salta de inmediato hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, con gracia y dedicándoles una mirada burlona, antes de, con una ondulación que cubre todo su cuerpo, el pelo albino desaparezca para dejar en su lugar a un chico de mirada azulada sonriendo burlonamente.

—Apúrense, pequeños animales—comenta, y Scott bufa al tiempo que Stiles ya está comenzando a evocar de nuevo la imagen de su madre para cambiar de forma.

—Solo cállate, idiota—dice, levantándose de la cama y comenzando a buscar ropa que les quede a los tres en su armario. Stiles lanza al azar un par de bóxer y playeras—. ¿Por qué cuando nos convertimos la ropa desaparece, y cuando volvemos a la normalidad no aparecen? Es demasiado extraño, en mi opinión creo que es magia, pero si le digo a mi papá me dirá que la magia no existe y bla bla bla. Aunque estoy bastante seguro que tiene algo que ver con eso—dice colocándose las prendas, y cuando se gira, Scott y Louis ya están casi vestidos—. ¿Aún no terminan? Quiero ir a comer, pro el amor a Dios.

—Deja de quejarte, Stiles—gime por lo bajo McCall, antes de caminar hacia la puerta como si fuera su casa. Louis pasa a su lado mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—¿Alguien está ansioso por ir con Thalia Hale?

Stiles ni siquiera puede contestar cuando la espalda de ambos desaparece.

Realmente, no lo está para nada.

.

—¿Todo empacado? —pregunta Scott cuando terminan el desayuno, y fue más para su padre que para él. Supone que es un acuerdo mutuo de no dejar que se le olvidara algo esencial y tuvieran que devolverse por él, evitando que fueran al bosque.

Stiles solamente quiere que dejen de pensar que en cualquier momento podrá escapar. Porque no, sencillamente ya es algo tarde para irse. Aun así asiente con la cabeza.

—Todo listo—suspira, viendo como Scott se concentra en beber lo que queda de su jugo, antes de tomar él también su bebida.

—¿Empacaste los suficientes calzoncillos? —casi escupe su bebida cuando Louis pregunta, con ese tono de madre preocupada que es más falso que la nieve en el desierto.

—Sí—responde—. Y tus preguntas se vuelven cada vez más incomodas.

—¿Llevas las revistas que están debajo de tu cama?

Ahora sí que está completamente confundido, y ni siquiera su padre puede decir algo ahora porque sabe que no es bueno. Nada que Louis diga es bueno. Así funciona su relación, siendo Stiles y él los encargados de meterse en problemas y Scott siendo como una especie de moderador.

—¿Qué revistas?

La sonrisa peligrosa de Louis se ensancha con esa pregunta.

—Las que compre para ti, por supuesto.

Sin saber porque, Stiles observa cómo se levanta de la mesa y saca una bolsa de plástico desde una alacena, sorprendiéndole a él y a su padre. Camina de nuevo a la mesa, y toma el contenido: unas revistas. Louis sonríe enormemente cuando se las tiende, y Stiles las toma sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Una de las revistas tiene por título " _¿Cómo tener una sexualidad responsable y sin accidentes?"_ Y la otra " _Si no quieres tener bebe, cuidarte debes hacer"._

Siente que se sonroja, pero siente con más fuerza la furia que sube por su estómago. Stiles supo que algo estaba haciendo mal la mañana que se encontró una caja de condones encima de la mesilla con una nota— "úsalos con moderación"—. Moderación la justa. Sin embargo, ahí siguen, debajo de un par de calcetines de deporte viejos porque le da vergüenza que su padre se entere de la existencia de esa caja, y que Louis y Scott se burlen porque no ha tenido oportunidad de abrir ni el envoltorio.

No dice absolutamente nada, solo arroja las revistas a la cara horrenda de Louis con todas sus fuerzas, antes de levantarse y tomar la maleta al lado de la puerta de la cocina.

—Vámonos ya—dice, conteniendo el ceño fruncido—, no quiero llegar tarde.

.

Scott baja la ventanilla para que el aire le dé en la cara y disfruta con cierto parecido a un cachorro del viento que le revuelve el pelo, Stiles no puede decir si es por ser un lobo, o porque sencillamente la sensación es refrescante, pero Louis no deja de hacer mención de eso todo el camino, riendo de tanto en tanto por los comentarios "defensivos" de Scott.

Y es entonces que se da cuenta que verdaderamente no estarán juntos más, que puede que Scott y él vivan en la misma casa, y que a Louis no parece importarle solo ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando, no obstante, la realidad es otra. Ya no serán los tres mosqueteros en contra del mundo, no estarán unidos como la Liga de la Justicia, o los Vengadores, y mucho menos como la tripulación del Enterprise. Ya no serán Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota.

Stiles no despega su mirada de Scott y Louis en todo el camino.

—Cachorrito—escucha que vuelve a decir su amigo minino, pero realmente…

Realmente no lo hace.

.

Despedirse de su padre no es complicado, se abrazan, y su padre le da un par de golpes en la espalda que dicen claramente "cuídate, hijo", y Stiles hasta contiene las ganas de llorar en público. Despedirse de, sin embargo, Louis es otra cosa. Este encierra a Scott y a él en un gran abrazo que le corta la respiración, con fuerza descomunal, y entierra su cabeza entre el cuello de ambos.

—Louis, no es que no me guste abrazarte—comienza Stiles—, pero en serio amigo, me estas dejando sin aire y…

—Los extrañare—dice por fin, después de estar en silencio.

Y Stiles, bueno… el solamente puede asentir con la cabeza, aferrándose al abrazo al igual que Scott. Porque sin quererlo, ahí termina todo.

Pero algo nuevo comienza.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo tres**

Decir que Stiles no tiene idea de que hacer, en este momento, sería decir poco. No, no tiene ni idea, y ahí está, justamente parado frente a la inmensa casa (decir inmensa era poco, realmente), con dos cajas en mano y Scott a su lado, cargando él también con sus cosas, tampoco parece saber qué hacer en lo absoluto, lo que, considerando que es su mejor amigo, no debería sorprenderle. Scott no es precisamente el chico más listo de la escuela.

Su padre está detrás de ellos, con una bolsa en la mano, en donde Stiles tiene su amada portátil guardada, y Louis, bueno, digamos que Louis no está haciendo nada productivo que les ayude.

Sí, que se han despedido ya, pero, como era de esperarse, el sentimentalismo había tomado partida en los hechos de nuevo, y ahí estaban, su tercer mosquetero y su padre, observando como ilusos.

—¿Vieron eso?—Louis pregunta de nuevo, observando como una chica camina contoneando las caderas hacia el bosque, perdiéndose en la espesura de sus árboles con una ondulación y convirtiéndose en un venado que corre lejos de la casa.

O lo que parece ser una casa.

Stiles recuerda perfectamente cómo es que Scott y él de pequeños imaginaban tener una casa club, un fuerte donde solo ellos pudieran entrar, ajena a todo el barullo que en ese entonces los otros niños hacían y donde sobre todo pudieran ser ellos mismos, sin nadie más. El fuerte pronto se convirtió en una casa del árbol-sin árbol, o léase, la bodega en el jardín trasero de su padre; si bien no fue la mejor guarida, nada en lo absoluto parecida a la baticueva o a la Torre Stark, pero en ese entonces, ese pequeño lugar húmedo y lleno de insectos que se empeñaban en matar, era perfecto, hermoso hasta cierto punto poético.

Pero ahora realmente está viendo una mansión, una fortaleza impenetrable del que salen miles de conversaciones enganchándose en sus orejas sin forma alguna, no puede evitar pensar en ese recuerdo, en Scott y él por fin teniendo un lugar seguro aparte de sus casas, y lo que es más, en pensar que ya no vivirá con su padre, sino que esta enorme casa será su hogar.

La estructura del edificio no es para nada atractiva, contando con solo una fachada cuadrada hecha de una estructura parecida al metal de color gris, que se refleja con los árboles. Cuando la repasa con la mirada, puede ver claramente como unos dibujos creados por niños de tres años adornan las paredes: desde lobos, plantas, hasta el lago con una luna, todo garabateado con lo que al parecer son crayolas. La naturaleza rodea la casa como si fuera una protección adicional, como si todo quisiera ocultarla de los ojos curiosos, y Stiles no por primera vez se pregunta cómo será su vida dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

—Bien, hemos llegado a la tierra prometida—comenta tratando de restar la importancia al asunto, y su padre está a punto de responderle, pero el sonido característico de la radio de su coche le interrumpe.

—Aquí el Sheriff—dice, y Stiles para este momento ya es capaz de escuchar lo que García murmura del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo necesitamos—el tono fuerte es familiar, conocido, imperdible—, sé que su hijo se va hoy de casa, e incluso yo quisiera estar ahí con el pequeño Stiles, pero es...

—No hace faltas que expliques nada, García—le corta de inmediato su padre, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras aprieta con sus dedos las sienes—, en un segundo estoy ahí.

Y con eso corta. Stiles recuerda que antes, cuando era niño, su padre sonreía, le miraba con complicidad y decía el típico "Cambio y fuera" antes de dejar la radio en su lugar y decirle que el deber llamaba. En ese entonces, él creía que su padre era algo parecido a Superman, pero ahora definitivamente sabe que es mucho mejor. Siempre manteniendo la paz, el orden, protegiendo al pueblo, a Beacon y sus habitantes, sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Te tienes que ir—interrumpe Stiles cuando su padre abre la boca en su dirección, con bastante empatía—. Lo sé, es tu trabajo, lo entiendo.

—Siento que me lo dices como si siempre lo hiciera...

—Siempre lo haces papá, y no—alza un dedo, cortándolo de nuevo—, no es un reproche. En serio lo entiendo.

—De acuerdo—dice con cuidado, antes de avanzar hacia el auto policial y arrancar sin dirigirle una sola mirada antes.

No es como si Stiles hubiera esperado una despedida llena de besos, cuídate, o cosas similares... pero sí que esperaba unos chocolates o rosas, incluso el último videojuego que le había pedido hace unas semanas. Pero sí, él pedía demasiado.

Mirando a sus dos amigos, hace un ademan hacia la casa.

—Andando que se me duermen los brazos.

.

Derek se remueve inquieto en su asiento, sintiendo como el metal antes frío ahora está completamente caliente debajo de sus muslos, y tiene que hacer la silla plegable un poco hacia atrás para estar más cómodo. Desafortunadamente, el ruido es bastante agudo, y llama la atención de todos en la sala.

Se endereza de manera automática, frunciendo el ceño y carraspeando.

—Lo siento—dice por educación, observando como Laura le dirige una mirada divertida desde su silla en la otra punta de la mesa—. Puede seguir.

—Como decía—Peter retoma la charla, sin siquiera importarle que Derek al parecer haya decidido interrumpir su discurso sobre los nuevos miembros y los límites que debían implementar si no querían tener problemas con el Clan vecino.

Es entonces cuando pierde por completo el interés, de nuevo, centrándose en no quedarse dormido por todos los medios y mirando distraídamente las facciones de todos en la sala. Como era de esperarse, su tía Charlotte, sonríe levemente cuando capta su mirada, y él corresponde la sonrisa, observando como los hoyuelos característicos de su tía toman posesión de las mejillas ajenas; al lado de ella, su esposo William solo observa a Peter con gesto severo, asintiendo de tanto en tanto. Su madre solo sonríe un poco cuando Peter dice algo elocuente, y su padre está mucho más al pendiente de la puerta.

Derek desea preguntar porque su interés cuando está se abre, respondiendo a sus dudas.

Todos en la sala se giran como si estuvieran sincronizados, y a la vez un poco impresionados, porque el simple hecho de interrumpir una de sus reuniones, de las reuniones del consejo de la manada, es una falta grave que tiene que tener justificación.

Erika sonríe desde la puerta, como si esperara esa reacción, y agita un poco su melena con coquetería que le sale completamente natural.

—Los novatos han llegado—anuncia, y Derek observa como su madre se levanta de su silla al mismo tiempo que Laura.

—Bien—dice, su voz sonando como eco en la habitación provocando que todos se coloquen de pie, incluyéndole. Lanza los hombros hacia atrás para destensarse—, ya hemos concluido la reunión por hoy. Mañana a la misma hora, como siempre.

—Estaré esperando ansiosa el momento—comenta Charlotte, sonriendo aún más, antes de con un asentimiento salir por la puerta.

—Hasta la cena, Thalia—se despide Erik, el esposo de su tía, saliendo detrás de ella.

Derek sabe que, aunque quiera, no puede irse, por lo que camina hasta estar lo suficientemente cera de Laura para hablar con tranquilidad a base de comentarios en voz baja.

—Acabamos—dice su hermana en cuanto le ve acercarse, y Derek asiente con la cabeza de manera leve.

—Lo hicimos.

—Y ya llegaron los novatos.

—¿Dejaras de decir cosas obvias alguna vez? —Laura le sonríe de esa manera que hace a Derek querer golpearla, pero simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Eso nunca lo sabremos—Y con eso, se acerca a su madre, quien charla acaloradamente con Peter y su padre—. Mamá, tenemos que ir con los novatos.

Talia suspira, asintiendo con la cabeza, y Peter de inmediato sonríe en su dirección.

—¿Por qué no dejamos que Derek se encargue del recorrido esta vez?—pregunta, el tono irónico de siempre inundando toda la oración, y es entonces cuando él verdaderamente quiere decirle más que nunca que se vaya a la mierda—. Se le nota tan emocionado con los recién llegados, y no olvides que el pequeño zorrito salvaje ya se hizo amigo de él.

—No es mi amigo—se apresura en contestar, pero es demasiado tarde, y su madre incluso le sonríe.

—Además—continúa Peter sin siquiera inmutarse—, nosotros aún tenemos que ver el asunto con los clanes vecinos y el territorio, en especial con la familia Campbell.

—Es una buena idea—dice Laura, por primera vez pareciendo de acuerdo con Peter mostrando una gran sonrisa maliciosa que, al parecer, su madre decide ignorar—. Derek, tú les darás el recorrido mientras nosotros organizamos una reunión con los Campbell.

—Yo no daré el recorrido—gruñe de manera rotunda, y su padre alza una ceja en su dirección a la vez que Talia rueda los ojos con cansancio, como si aún Derek fuera un niño.

Él recuerda que su madre siempre hacía eso, poner los ojos en blanco, hacer una mueca y contar hasta tres, mayormente cuando Laura y él se peleaban por uno de los juguetes, o cuando Cora accidentalmente rompió el jarrón de la prima Elena; Derek se pregunta si, llegado el momento, sus hermanas tendrán la misma mirada y se la dedicarán de la misma forma a sus hijos.

Es claro, como el agua de hecho, que Laura sí que tendrá descendencia, hijos, cachorros a montón que serán el nuevo legado Hale, y cierto es que Cora está demasiado interesada en el entrenamiento como para pensar en tener una relación o una familia, pero es demasiado obvio que lo quiere algún día. Derek quiere una familia numerosa desde que tenía conciencia, no obstante, por más que lo intenta no...

No ve hijos suyos formando parte de ella.

Como sea, el punto aquí es que definitivamente no quiere estar con los novatos.

Los novatos, los recién convertidos, son por mucho una de las cosas más irritantes que Derek ha conocido nunca—y eso es mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que convive con Cora, Laura y Erika cuando están en... esos días—. No tienen respeto por su parte animal y se piensan conocedores de todo cuando ni siquiera saben lo que hay más allá del bosque. Derek sabe que él alguna vez fue así, y tuvo que aprender, por las malas obviamente, que no, él no era el centro del mundo y no sabía nada en lo absoluto.

Lidiar con los novatos era una de las peores cosas que le podían mandar a hacer dentro de la casa. No tiene tiempo ni quiere gastar el poco que sí en ser niñero de adolescentes pretensiosos...

—Lo harás—Thalia dice, sonriendo levemente ante, la clara, molestia de su hijo—. Es una de las cosas más importantes, Derek.

—Sé que es importante que los nuevos se adapten a la manada—la corta, recitando lo que se sabe de memoria y frunciendo el ceño—, y también sé que no soy el indicado para eso.

.

—Esto es...—escucha que Scott comenta detrás de él, y Louis, quien hasta el momento se había quedado callado afortunadamente, se ríe.

—Demasiado—termina el de ojos azules, suspirando—. Pareciera que ustedes son súper estrellas del lugar.

Y él no puede estar más de acuerdo con eso.

Cuando entraron, lo primero que pensó fue que sí, que el lugar definitivamente es impresionante por dentro y por fuera, siendo el recibidor lleno de luz y personas caminando de un lado a otro lo primero que vio. De techos altos, y más parecida a una sala de estar gigante que otra cosa, claramente, sin amueblar, solo contando con paredes de color blanco y un pequeño sofá negro al fondo, al lado de unas grandes escaleras que se perdían hacia arriba de una manera que le recordaron a las escaleras de servicio en los hoteles. Como si fuera una señal, todas las personas que pasaban se detuvieron, viéndoles con fascinación casi enfermiza.

Stiles, de alguna u otra forma, se había preparado mentalmente para llamar la atención, porque no todos los días se recibían nuevos en ningún clan, mucho menos en uno tan respetado como el clan Hale; pero esto ya era ridículo.

Mira a todos a su alrededor, viendo por última vez a todas aquellas personas que le seguramente le consideran demasiado extraño, las cuales como si fueran unos cachorros, comienzan a olfatearles—porque no es tan egocéntrico como para pensar que solo él está llamando su atención, sino que Louis y Scott también—. Es incomodo, sí, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Stiles está a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta atrás de él se abre. Se gira de inmediato, viendo como Isaac—le reconoce por su cabellera llena de rulos—entra por esta, quedándose totalmente estático al ver a tanta gente prestándole atención.

—¿Es la casa correcta?—pregunta Isaac, y Stiles no sabe si es una pregunta para él, pero aun así la responde.

—No lo sé—comenta con diversión—, ¿también seguiste el camino amarillo?

—No sabía que ustedes también fueron...—Isaac no sabe cómo seguir, por lo que Stiles solamente se encoge de hombros.

—Cosas que pasan en la vida, amigo.

Y ahora sí, cuando por fin ambos se han quedado en silencio, se da cuenta de los cuchicheos que le rodean, y presta más atención a como están siendo señalados, con sonrisas en los rostros de todos.

—... el chico pálido no huele a lobo—escucha un murmuro cercano, y Stiles sonríe un poco sin pretenderlo. Sus oídos cada vez se afinan más.

«Este es un buen momento para un comentario ingenioso» piensa, y está a punto de hablar cuando, de nuevo, vuelve a ser interrumpido mucho antes de decir nada.

—¡Qué es este alboroto!

La vos es fuerte, tanto que atraviesa todos los murmullos con facilidad asombrosa, y aunque es una pregunta, la manera en la que lo dice no deja a libres interpretaciones. Es responderla o responderla, sin sugerencias, más parecido a una orden de lo que Stiles jamás había escuchado. Las personas a su alrededor se dispersan con rapidez, quedándose calladas por completo en un silencio que le coloca los bellos de punta.

Algo dentro de él se remueve en conocimiento, y cuando ve al hombre avanzar con seguridad hacia ellos, sabe el por qué.

«Derek»

El nombre resuena en su cabeza, y agradece internamente a su buena memoria el recordar al hombre que tiene delante. Stiles sabe que, la primera vez que lo vio, estaba mucho más preocupado en volver a ser humano que en memorizar la imagen de otra persona, pero ahora que está a salvo, convertido en él, y rodeado de personas que ya no están hablando, es fácil perderse en memorizar cada facción de Derek para ponerle un rostro al nombre que resuena en su mente.

Tiene barba, eso es lo primero que nota, oscura y corta, como si la cuidara constantemente para no verse desaliñado en lo absoluto—probablemente por vanidad—. Sus ojos son impresionantemente verdes, y no porque sean profundos o algo por el estilo, sino por la línea pequeña que la heterocromia parcial provoco cerca de la pupila, de un color más claro que raya lo amarillo, pero que se difumina en gris al acercarse al color más oscuro.

Detalles, detalles, detalles. Stiles ama los detalles más para mantener su cordura que por motivación propia.

Derek es alto, más que él sin duda—y Stiles es alto—, de pecho fuerte con los hombros anchos, pero de alguna manera extraña que ni él mismo termina por comprender del todo, se ve en armonía, su altura contrarrestando su complexión. Cabello negro, y cejas gruesas.

En menos de un segundo ya ha memorizado por completo como es Derek, registrándolo en el directorio imaginario que ha comenzado a hacer desde que tiene doce años, y está de acuerdo, puede que suene un poco acosador memorizar con quien habla a todo momento, pero nunca está de más cuando quiere averiguar algo, ¿cierto?

Es entonces cuando, como si hubiera sido profetizado o una paparrucha de esa índole, sus miradas se cruzan y la mirada de reconocimiento le es dedicada por el contrario. Stiles sonríe sin siquiera proponérselo, como mayormente hace cuando está nervioso y no quiere demostrarlo, y Derek frunce el ceño mirando alrededor.

—No hay nada que ver aquí—gruñe, y eso sí es un gruñido, no como las demostraciones de irritación que tiene su padre, o las rabietas que tiene él, sino que nace desde el pecho, retumbando en la garganta detrás de las palabras, y de inmediato siente como Louis y Scott a su lado se tensan.

Cuando las personas comienzan a dispersarse, es cuando Derek vuelve a hablar.

—Guarda las garras.

Stiles no sabe si se está dirigiendo a él, pero aun así, cuando ve sus uñas transformadas en garras afiladas y un poco más largas de lo que esperaba, no duda en tratar de concentrarse para desaparecerlas. Sin embargo, no lo hace. Por lo general, una persona normal cuando se entera por fin de la conversión, no hace más que imaginarse a él mismo tomando la forma del animal de su preferencia; Stiles no es una de esas personas, no obstante, y cuando se enteró lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir en dos días con la excusa de tener problemas con la pubertad—no es como si su padre quisiera averiguar esos problemas, y no le fue difícil quedarse tranquilo—.

Pero ahora, ahora que verdaderamente ocupa la teoría de como volver a la normalidad, calmándose, no tiene ni una absoluta idea de cómo hacerlo.

—He dicho que guarden las garras—Derek repite, y Stiles sabe que ahora solo le está viendo a él.

Y eso definitivamente es malo.

—No puedo guardarlas—su boca se mueve sin permiso, sin que él se lo proponga, y Derek le está sufriendo el ceño—. No sé tú, amigo, pero yo no nací rodeado de lobitos que te enseñaron a controlarte mucho antes de saber que jodido animal eres.

Y si, puede que Stiles fuera demasiado rudo, pero nadie puede culparle. Acaba de convertirse, abandonar a su padre, se va a separar de uno de sus mejores amigos por saber cuánto tiempo, fue confundido con un salvaje hace menos de veinticuatro horas, y ahora está ahí, frente a un tipo que seguramente lo único que quiere es dejarlos a su suerte y ver como mueren de manera lenta por ser unos inexpertos.

Así que sí, tiene motivos para estar molesto, y sí, seguramente este a punto de recibir una paliza que seguramente le dejara inconsciente—o en el peor de los casos su cuerpo reaccione mal y ataque a Derek—. Pero, hey, que las cosas pueden estar peor, ¿cierto?

—Respira profundo.

—¿Eh?—pregunta, porque no sabe si escucho bien, pero al parecer Derek no lo está golpeando en lo absoluto, y en su lugar solo se cruza de brazos mientras alza una ceja—. No me estás golpeando...—pronuncia confundido sobre todo, y la ceja oscura se alza aún más, tanto que eso debería de ser imposible.

—No te estoy golpeando. Gracias por decir lo obvio, imbécil—suelta un bufido, antes de volverle a mirar con esa cara que seguramente quiere decirle lo estúpido que está siendo Stiles en ese momento—. Tienes que respirar profundo, imagínate volviendo a la normalidad.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil...

—Lo es.

—Puede que para ti.

Y Stiles parece estar tocando mucho a la muerte porque es cuando Scott interviene, tomándole las manos y murmurando unas cuantas cosas antes de que él pueda entenderle algo.

—Solo imagina que las retraes, como Wolverine—dice McCall, y es como si fuera una señal, porque Louis también comienza a prestar atención.

—Baya manera de hacer una referencia a los frikis que son—dice con el tono bañado en diversión.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Derek interrumpe, mirando como si estuviera mirando a un bicho en dirección a Louis, y este solo alza las manos en una actitud que pretende ser sumisa, pero con la burla en las facciones del de ojos azules no es posible en lo absoluto.

—Yo solo he venido a dar apoyo.

—Bueno, ya lo has dado—y ahí está de nuevo, la ceja alzada—. Ahora lárgate. Los jóvenes no reciben de buena manera a los gatitos.

Louis sonríe, alzando la mano de manera felina.

—Eso es porque no me han conocido—pero no discute, y con un movimiento de mano hacia Stiles y Scott, sale por la puerta, convirtiéndose en la pantera de las nieves que es en una clara demostración de mofa que reconoce perfectamente.

Isaac levanta la mano en cuanto la puerta se cierra.

—¿Quién eres?—pregunta de manera directa—. ¿Nuestro profesor, o algo por el estilo?

Derek le dedica una sonrisa, solo una, que a cualquier persona podía ponerle los pelos de punta con mucha facilidad, demasiada, y Stiles sabe que no es culpa de él cuando se estremece de manera involuntaria. Al parecer Scott también está teniendo problemas con ello, porque de repente comienza a apretar su muslo, de esa manera que hace cuando está nervioso y que Stiles ha aprendido a reconocer por tantos años conviviendo codo con codo.

—Sí, soy su profesor—dice, lentamente, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras, y si antes Stiles pensaba que el chico que le había llevado de vuelta al claro no era una mala persona, ahora piensa que es un asesino en serie. Porque los asesinos en serie actúan de esa manera, irónica e infantil, haciendo bromas crueles que solo ellos entienden.

—¿Y que nos enseñara?—Scott, con un cero instinto de supervivencia, pregunta, siguiendo el juego de Derek al pie de la letra.

—A no morir.

Y puede que eso haya sonado muy cliché, pero para Stiles, es suficiente para reconsiderar la idea de ir a su casa y quedarse como un perezoso por el resto de su vida.

 **.**

Derek frunce el ceño por enésima vez, sintiendo como sus oídos ya protestan por las dudas sin sentido que el pequeño zorrito dice una y otra vez, como si él estuviera ahí para saciar la curiosidad innata de ese idiota. Laura definitivamente le está observando para esos momentos, y sabe muy bien que se está divirtiendo de lo lindo para esos momentos.

Les había mostrado a los novatos las alas de la casa que se le tenían permitidas, desde el área izquierda, que se basaba básicamente en las cocinas y el comedor, hasta el área derecha, donde estaban las duchas y las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. También les había llevado a la planta alta, donde estaba el gimnasio, y les había dicho que ahí podían entrenar si no tenían miedo a ser aplastados por los miembros más experimentados de la manada.

—¿Cuándo comemos?—pregunta el chico rubio que está con ellos, mirándole de reojo cuando doblan en una esquina y los sonidos de las conversaciones aumentaban cada vez más.

Derek tiene que contenerse para no dirigirle una mirada cansada, de nuevo, y se mantiene recto, caminando y con la vista al frente.

—Los estoy llevando a la cafetería—dice como si no fuera importante, pero al contrario sí lo es.

Cada quien tiene el horario para almorzar, comer y cenar, sin peros, siempre a la misma hora, y es cuando los demás miembros de su familia aprovechan para socializar, lo cual está bien, considerando que la otra mitad del tiempo están entrenando o sirviendo en la casa. Realmente funcionaban como una unidad, siempre al pendiente del otro, y su madre se molestaba si es que llegara el caso alguien decidía faltar a la comida diaria. Lo cual, si se pensaba en retrospectiva, estaba bien.

—¿La cafetería es como la de la escuela?—de inmediato Stiles pregunta, después de haberse quedado en silencio unos minutos, como si algo se hubiera activado en él y tuviera que hablar forzosamente—, ¿Hay comida decente o tendré que meterme a escondidas en las cocinas? ¿Hay postre? ¿carne...?

—Cállate—gruñe, de nuevo.

Derek definitivamente ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo ha hecho, y vale, que Laura y Cora siempre dirán que tiene una tendencia casi enfermiza de gruñir todo el jodido tiempo, pero esto ya es _demasiado_.

Siente como Stiles bufa, como ya ha hecho miles de veces en el recorrido de, apenas, una hora, y no pasa mucho tiempo cuando vuelve a hablar.

—No, ya en serio, ¿la comida es rica?

—¿Te callarás si digo que sí?—pregunta de manera irónica.

—De hecho podría considerarlo—Stiles camina rápidamente hasta estar a la altura del moreno, sonriéndole un poco—. ¿Contestarás o no?

Scott siempre ha dicho que, como era de esperarse en una persona que no tiene ningún filtro del cerebro a la boca y que, literalmente, era como si quisiera morir a cada momento, diciéndole las cosas equivocadas a la gente errónea. Stiles considera que lo hace de manera inconsciente, y que su verdadero talento era ser totalmente honesto sin importar lo que eso conlleve.

Por lo mismo no es, o no completamente, consiente de lo que hablar con Derek como hablaría con Scott o Louis traerá consigo, y no es como si le importara sinceramente.

El hombre gruñe, de nuevo, y esta vez Stiles observa como sus ojos cambian a un frio azul que de inmediato le cala los huesos y le hace tensarse. De un momento a otro, el pasillo parece iluminarse con una luz que no proviene de ningún lado, pero sí que ilumina todo el ambiente con más potencia de lo que el sol puede hacerlo. Ahora ya no es un tramo semi-oscuro de paredes verde musgo, sino que es verde limón, e incluso puede ver por el rabillo del ojo una mancha en la pared a su izquierda.

Y Stiles jamás había sentido nada como eso, como el escalofrió que le recorre la columna y le hace gruñir de manera leve, sintiendo el sonido vibrando en su garganta con suavidad. De inmediato ve a Derek entrecerrar los ojos brillantes de un color azul blanquecino, y escucha con atención el gruñido del contrario. Como si fuera una señal, todo el cuerpo de Stiles reacciona, y ya no tiene uñas en sus manos, sino que son garras largas...

—Guarda los colmillos—Derek dice, lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado, y Stiles no puede evitar pensar que, hay una posibilidad, él realmente crea que está tratando con un salvaje.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de comportarte como el macho Alfa—replica, sonriendo con toda la ironía que puede reunir para demostrarle que no, definitivamente Stiles no es un salvaje en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, cuando lo hace siente como algo corta su labio inferior de manera leve, irritándole más que nada.

Derek respira profundamente, como si estuviera conteniéndose—seguramente queriendo evitar matarle—.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!—una voz exclama, con tanta fuerza que siente como sus oídos se recienten. Sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, y ve todo con la misma oscuridad que siempre.

Cuando se gira, puede ver como una mujer, la misma de brillantes labios carmesís y sonrisa burlona, les mira a ambos, sus ojos mostrando rabia y sorpresa, y una mueca completa en su cara que demuestra fastidio.

—Nada que te incumba, Laura—dice Derek, y parece que la conoce, pues le habla con confianza, sin temer el usar un tono brusco en lo absoluto.

—Creo que sí me incumbe—Laura pronuncia con cuidado, molestia y burla a partes iguales además de sarcasmo, que Stiles de inmediato reconoce—, o al menos si sucede en mi territorio.

Derek se cruza de brazos.

—No es tu territorio.

La chica le sonríe como si guardara un secreto muy importante.

—Aún—es entonces cuando vuelve a reparar en Scott, Isaac y él, sobretodo en él—. ¿Peleando con _novatos_?

El termino suena normal, para nada despectivo como la mayoría pensaría, y eso ya le da una pista para saber que la chica—Laura—es una persona razonable. Ciertamente, Stiles sabe que ellos, los llamados _novatos_ , son mucho menos queridos que los _veteranos,_ y como su nombre lo indica, son los nuevos convertidos, los chicos que solamente llevan poco menos de dos años pudiéndose convertir completamente a voluntad, y que, como si fuera una broma, son peores que los de primer año en la secundaria o universidad.

De hecho, el termino "novatada" fue creado para ellos, la clase de novato que se cree demasiado y a la que sobre todas las cosas deben de poner en su lugar, ya sea en la familia o en el clan, siempre valiéndose de las reglas de la propia especie, el instinto.

Solo espera no estar en una manada que hace novatadas como niños inmaduros.

Stiles sonríe un poco antes de contestar, ignorando como Derek abre la boca para responder.

—El termino "discusión amistosa" suena mucho más bonito.

El hombre de ojos verdes le dirige una mirada incrédula, y Laura asiente.

—Bueno, no parecía serlo...

—Lo era—Scott se mete a la conversación, mirándole a él y a la chica alternadamente, como si quisiera estar completamente seguro de si Stiles quería ayuda o no. Sonríe de manera imperceptible hacia McCall, incitándole a seguir—. Stiles solo pregunto que servirían de cenar hoy, y se molesto al saber que no había carne, Derek le estaba explicando las razones.

—Y yo dije que era absurdo, se supone que somos lobos, necesitamos carne—Stiles se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, y Laura sube de manera elegante una ceja, como si estuviera midiendo todos los milímetros de piel que movía para hacerlo.

—Tu no eres un lobo, ¿o sí?

Se tensa sin proponérselo, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y hay un problema con ello?—pregunta, de manera prudente y con voz plana, sin querer demostrar (aún más) que le afecta de verdad que le recuerden su jerarquía.

Laura parece encantada, sonriendo abiertamente y borrando por completo el ceño fruncido.

—Parece que el _novato_ tiene carácter—dice, para girarse a Derek—. Bueno, que la cena esta a punto de empezar y mamá quiere verte con tus discípulos—la burla esta demasiado explicita como para no notarla, y cuando la chica camina hacia el otro extremo dándoles la espalda, no le sorprende escuchar el bufido molesto del moreno.

Derek les dirige una ultima mirada molesta antes de caminar detrás de Laura, gruñendo algo que cree es un "andando" y que no es lo bastante entendible. Stiles se queda unos segundos en donde esta, pero cuando Scott le da un golpecito en el hombro diciéndole que es hora de avanzar, no vacila, colocándose al lado de Isaac quien ya esta demasiado adelante.

—Solo espero que verdaderamente sirvan una buena comida—comenta, y el rubio le dirige una sonrisa divertida alzando una ceja.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—No era un chiste amigo—replica, chasqueando la lengua—. La comida es importante, y que este rica también lo es. Más si es una cafeterita. Las cafeterías siempre tienen comida que parece de plástico, es como si te dieran a comer cualquier cosa que encuentren en una alacena o en el closet. Como si fuera su propósito hacer comida demasiado horrible para que solo te sirvas una vez, y cocinen lo que sobra para economizar, sin que te des cuenta.

—No le prestes atención—Scott le sonríe a Isaac, abiertamente de esa manera que le hace parecer aun más joven de lo que es, sus ojos chocolate brillando para darle confianza—, es demasiado paranoico.

Stiles bufa.

—Y tu siempre quieres hacerme quedar en vergüenza, ¿cierto Scotty?

.

Realmente, Stiles y los demás tienen la boca abierta.

Porque sí, la cafetería, o más bien "la pradera", que es como llaman al lugar los demás, ya sea porque es donde cazan los lobos o una tontería de la misma índole, sí es similar a una de preparatoria, una habitación grande plagada de mesas y sillas donde las personas se sientan en grupos en cada una de ellas, pero al contrario, hay personas que van de mesa en mesa, charlando y tomando de las charolas que están en el centro de la misma sin que causen molestias en los demás, o no más haya de unos gruñidos por, naturalmente, tomar el trozo de carne que otra persona también quería.

Parece una gran reunión familiar, y hay por lo menos unas veinte personas, sin contar a la gran mesa del fondo, donde Thalia Hale discute acaloradamente con un joven que parece ser un poco menor. Al lado de ese joven, esta la mole humana que casi le mata ayer, y la joven de la cicatriz, hablando de sabrá dios que, pero también hay otros dos hombres y una mujer.

Stiles respira profundamente por la nariz, sonriendo de manera inconsciente al notar el leve aroma de familiaridad y bollos caseros, llenando sus pulmones de ese aroma en conjunto con el de la comida—carne, pollo, ensalada y puré de papá—.

Derek les mira de reojo, antes de girarse hacia una mesa casi vacía.

—¿Se supone que tenemos que seguirlo?—Scott le murmura.

—Creo que sí—responde Isaac, también a murmullos—. Todo mundo nos está mirando de nuevo.

El, como buen Stillinski, recorre el salón con la mirada, queriendo comprobar que sea verdad. Efectivamente, la mayoría les observa sin un deje de vergüenza y con una verdadera curiosidad.

Diablos.

—Pues muévanse entonces—dice, caminando detrás de Derek y evitando sentirse como un cachorrito.

Cuando llegan a la mesa circular, Derek está de pie al lado de ella, y les indica con un gesto de mano cuatro sillas vacías entre una chica despampanante de cabello rubio y un chico con la sonrisa más grande que Stiles jamás ha visto. Laura está sentada en la mesa también, y un chico grande y de piel oscura que no parece ser muy hablador tampoco.

—Hola de nuevo chicos—Laura dice, sonriendo—. Tomen asiento ahora, que nos están esperando para comer.

Stiles no pierde tiempo y se sienta en la silla más cercana, sintiendo como Scott se sienta a su lado. Cuando gira a su derecha, el chico de sonrisa grande alza las cejas, y no puede evitar mirarle con la duda en sus ojos, antes de sonreír el también.

—Así que tu eres el pequeño zorro que se volvió salvaje—no es una pregunta, pero aun así Stiles frunce el ceño antes de contestar de manera automática.

—No—gruñe, de manera completamente humana—. No sé porque pensaron que era un _salvaje_ , pero obviamente no lo soy. ¿O estaría sentado contigo, de serlo?

El chico se encoge de hombros.

—Era mera curiosidad amigo, no me saques las garras.

Después de esto, Stiles se gira hacia la charola con comida del centro de la mesa, y aprovechando para darle un vistazo a sus manos y asegurarse que no tiene garras, alza la mano hacia una pieza de pollo. O eso hasta que Derek le gruñe fuertemente desde su asiento al lado de la chica rubia.

—¿Qué?—espeta de mal modo hacia el moreno, frunciendo un poco el ceño en confusión—. Se ve buena.

—No debes comer aún—es todo lo que dice, antes de ver a Laura, quien niega con la cabeza, acercándose y tomando una buena porción de puré de papa antes de servirse unas costillas también, dejando la comida en su plato sin borrar la mueca de diversión que parece ser permanente.

—¿Y por qué ella si puede?—Isaac pregunta, mirando la comida como un cachorrito, ojos grandes y brillantes ansiando probar alimento.

Derek bufa con fuerza, decidiendo ignorarle por completo, pero la chica rubia solo le ve levemente divertida.

—Se nota que son nuevos—comenta con burla.

—¿Sera porque lo somos?—Stiles pregunta irónicamente, sonriendo de lado—. Digo, porque que yo recuerde acabamos de llegar hoy.

—En las manadas de lobos, los que tienen un rango mayor a los demás comen primero—comienza Laura, como si lo supiera de memoria, dándole un vistazo a su plato antes de mirar a Stiles y guiñarle el ojo—. Soy mejor que ustedes—y con eso, se mete una cucharada de puré de papa a la boca.

La chica rubia alza la mano y se sirve, al igual que el chico de sonrisa grande y el otro sujeto; Derek solamente observa con el ceño fruncido antes de girarse, observando el otro extremo de la habitación. Stiles siente la curiosidad picarle la nuca, y sin quererlo se encuentra siguiendo la verdosa mirada hasta Thalia, quien sonríe enormemente hacia el moreno, como si estuviera satisfecha.

Stiles reconoce la mirada al instante, recordándola vagamente haberla visto en su padre. Es la mirada que una persona le dirige a un hijo cuando este hace un logro, demostrando que esta orgulloso, una mirada completamente maravillosa que le ha hecho tener escalofríos cuando la ve en John Stillinski.

Y es ahí cuando comienza a sospechar verdaderamente quien es Derek.

Scott rompe el voto de silencio que al parecer él y Isaac han levantado.

—¿Podemos comer ya entonces?—pregunta, sin siquiera sonreír pero con la esperanza en su rostro. Laura le mira con ternura.

—Tu sí que puedes—responde amablemente, con un tono que casi le hace rodar los ojos., Claro. Scott es adorable—. ¿Qué opinas Erika? ¿los demás también pueden?

—El rubio es lindo—comenta la chica rubia, la que seguramente es Erika, sonriendo ladinamente y alzando una ceja en dirección a Isaac—. Yo digo que él si puede comer.

—¿Y el zorrito puede, Josh?—sigue Laura en el mismo juego. La palabra zorrito llega directamente a su mente como si fuera una daga. El chico de la sonrisa fácil parece saberlo, y sonríe aun más abiertamente, ¿es que las mejillas no le dolían?

—Creo que sí. Tiene carácter.

—Tengo algo más que carácter, amigo—bufa Stiles, sonriendo, antes de tomar el trozo de pollo que parece hacerle ojitos y darle una gran mordida. Aun sin haber comido del todo la pieza, vuelve a hablar:— Y díganme, ¿qué se supone que hacen aquí?

En diez minutos de comida, Stiles ya ha aprendido que Josh es de fuera del país, probablemente sea de Australia, Erika y Boyd son novios, y este ultimo sí habla, pero le gusta tomar el tiempo para comer y pensar mientras los demás se comportan como niños; Derek no habla en lo absoluto durante todo ese tiempo, y tampoco prueba un bocado; Laura sin embargo, parece muy dispuesta a entablar conversaciones con todo el mundo.

—Entonces yo le dije a Cora que no podíamos salir a jugar en la lluvia hasta que pasara la conversión—sigue relatando, con una sonrisa todo el tiempo—, pero a ella no le importo y corrió lejos de mi en dirección al bosque. No le seguí, y cuando regreso a casa llego cubierta de lodo y con la nariz completamente tapada.

—¿Eso debería de importarnos?—Isaac pregunta con indiferencia, dándole otro sorbo al jugo de manzana que la chica pelirroja que es una especie de mesera, Maggie, le trajo de las cocinas. Laura le mira como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

—Claro que debería. Les estoy contando anécdotas familiares, eso es como la quinta escalera de una amistad. Literalmente es un honor ser mi amigo aquí.

—Eso es lo que ella cree—Erika comenta con una sonrisa maliciosa, y Laura golpea su hombro con una mueca indignada.

—Es cierto y lo sabes. Todo mundo quiere ser mi amigo aquí.

—Hasta que te conocen—Josh dice con la intención de picarla, y lo consigue, pues la chica se levanta de inmediato de la mesa, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Saben? Quédense con su mesa de cuarta, yo me voy con las personas que en serio aprecian mi compañía.

Cuando se gira y comienza a caminar lejos, Derek sonríe por primera vez desde que le conoce, ladina y burlonamente.

—¿Acaso existen?

Laura solo le ve sobre el hombro, con el ceño fruncido, antes de volver a avanzar hasta salir por completo de la cafetería. Stiles ríe a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, mirando como la que se suponía era la "suprema" entidad en toda la casa huye de esa manera tan parecida a la de una niña de cinco años. Derek le dirige una mirada aun sonriendo, antes de borrarla por completo y dirigirse a Josh.

—Tendrás que contentarla.

—No hay problema—el chico sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros—, no es como si fuera la primera vez, ¿o si?

—Volviendo al tema principal, antes de que nuestra querida Laura se fuera—Erika habla, dirigiéndose hacia Stiles, Scott y Isaac—. Ustedes deben de ir a sus habitaciones hoy, solo se deben preocupar por eso. O al menos hoy. Estoy segura que Derek les...

—Les enseñare lo básico—gruñe el susodicho, interrumpiéndola, pero Erika no parece afectada por ello e incluso sonríe—. Ahora si ya terminaron, pueden ir al patio trasero.

—¿No podemos quedarnos?—Stiles pregunta, mirándole con los ojos levemente abiertos—. No haremos ruido y...

—No sé si no me entendí—Derek sonríe, cruzándose de brazos y respirando profundamente por la nariz—o eres demasiado idiota, pero no fue una sugerencia.

—Pero utilizaste la palabra "puedo", así que...

—Largo.

Stiles quiere replicar, fruncir el ceño y decirle que se puede ir a la mierda rotunda, que no le puede ordenar, pero Derek gruñe de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, y sus ojos se iluminan de azul, y es justo entonces que siente perfectamente como algo le rasguña por dentro como si tratara de salir; decide que no quiere tener más problemas (o al menos no por hoy). Soltando un suspiro para tranquilizarse, se levanta, saliendo por la misma puerta que Laura.

Cuando ya esta lo suficientemente lejos de la sala, no puede evitar pararse en medio del pasillo con los ojos perdidos.

¿Dónde se supone que esta el patio trasero?


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

Louis sí que opina que las cosas no pueden empeorar.

Ok, que de hecho haya sido separado de sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo, o los únicos mejor dicho, tenga que mudarse de casa a una reserva en las montañas, y que su compañero nuevo de cuarto sea por mucho uno de los felinos más peligrosos del mundo; no tiene nada que ver.

De hecho, si su día se hubiera basado solamente en esos hechos, probablemente estaría sonriendo sobre su nueva cama mirando el techo y pensando en las cosas grandiosas que podrá hacer después de su conversión. No obstante, y lamentablemente, hay más acontecimientos que tener en cuenta: tiene mala suerte, punto.

Por lo mismo, cuando vuelve a intentar destrozar la cuerda que le toma del tobillo, no es una sorpresa que no pueda alcanzarla y caiga colgado hacia abajo como en los últimos diez minutos.

Caminar en el bosque como humano es una de las cosas que siempre quiso hacer y que nunca había podido— porque el bosque es solo para los clanes y los chicos menores no podían acercarse y bla bla bla—; no le vio el lado malo cuando decidió hacerlo. Aunque claramente no pensó que habría trampas.

Suelta un suspiro, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que si se relaja lo suficiente puede escuchar las aguas leves de un rio a la lejanía, que los arboles hacen un ruido tranquilizador cuando el viento pasaba por sus hojas, y que algo se acerca.

—¡Diablos!—exclama, y cuando se gira a ver que sucede puede ver a un león (o una leona, no está muy seguro porque no tiene melena) mirarle desde el suelo.

Sí, definitivamente esto no puede empeorar

.

—Adivinare—Stiles escucha como Laura dice, y le mira de reojo acercándose a él con una sonrisa—. No sabes donde esta el patio trasero.

—No es que recuerde todo lo que Derek dijo, sinceramente. Estaba mucho más ocupado en ignorar que no tendré agua caliente en la ducha—admite, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, sigo sin saber porque debo ir ahí.

—Todos nos reunimos ahí para la fogata. Sígueme, yo te llevo—Laura comienza a caminar mucho antes de poder acceder, y Stiles le sigue de manera rápida, sin querer perderse.

Cae el silencio entre ellos, mientras caminan a lo que Stiles supone es la salida de la casa hacia la parte trasera. Las miradas obviamente están presentes sobre él—o sobre Laura, quien no parece estar al tanto de eso—una vez que llegan a una sala común, pero la chica la pasa de largo, metiéndose al gran pasillo de la derecha. Puede ver que en el fondo del pasillo hay una puerta abierta, donde la luz entra como una gran lámpara, y no puede evitar pensar que el edificio se parece más a un castillo por dentro, aunque por fuera parezca un edificio de apartamentos, con millones de salidas y pasillos. Decide que puede explorarla más tarde en busca de pasajes secretos.

—¿Qué es la fogata?—pregunta con curiosidad, sin poder soportar más el silencio. Laura le mira con una pequeña sonrisa burlona—. Aparte de lo obvio.

—¿Y qué es lo obvio?

—¿Un fuego a partir de madera, la cosa esa que usan los niños exploradores para quemar malvaviscos?

—Es el momento del día en el que todos nos reunimos—Laura termina contestando, y cada vez están más cerca de la puerta—. Mamá dice que es una manera de acercarnos mutuamente, así que todos tenemos que ir.

Stiles está a punto de responder algo cuando salen por fin, el sol ocultándose detrás de los arboles siendo lo primero que ve. Cuando su mirada se enfoca en el resplandor naranja rosado del atardecer, está vez observa a, probablemente, todos los miembros alrededor de una hoguera grande, como de dos metros de diámetro, y recuerda de inmediato las películas universitarias en donde las fiestas en playas están a la orden del día.

Si se fija mejor, puede ver que no son cientos de jóvenes como pensó en un inicio, sino que apenas se acercan a los treinta. De hecho, ahora que lo piensa esto no parece una fiesta universitaria de fraternidad, sino a un campamento. Un bonito campamento, al parecer.

—Los lobos somos seres sociales—Laura comenta sin siquiera avisar, caminando hacia el grupo más apartado del patio. Stiles reconoce a la chica de la cicatriz en él, junto con el hombre de la barba—. Esto es necesario en nuestro desarrollo.

—Laura—llama la mole humana, con una sonrisa que parece entrañable—. Pensé que Derek era el encargado de los novatos.

—Lo es—Stiles contesta en lugar de la chica, con una sonrisa irónica—, pero parece que no aprecia mi compañía. O la de nadie en o absoluto, por lo que pude apreciar.

—Así que no eras salvaje después de todo—la mole le sonríe, alzando la mano en su dirección. La toma sin siquiera pensarlo, y cuando le da un fuerte apretón tiene que morderse la mejilla para no soltar un gemido de dolor. Eso, sin embargo, no funciona, y termina haciendo una mueca que le saca una carcajada al sujeto—. Perdóname chico, soy de mano dura.

—No me había dado cuenta...

Sí, el sarcasmo es su mejor defensa.

—Me llamo Erik, por cierto—al parecer el hombre ignora el comentario, antes de dirigirse a Laura—. Iré a ver porque tu madre tarda tanto.

Y con eso se va, sin esperar a que Laura conteste. La chica de la cicatriz le dirige una mirada molesta.

—Me metí en muchos problemas por tu culpa—gruñe, en serio lo hace, como los gruñidos de Derek, guturales y molestos.

—Entonces funciono mi plan. Meterte en problemas siempre es mi prioridad, considerando que te conozco tan bien como para querer hacerlo—dice, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Créeme que no fue mi intención. ¿Gruñir es cosa de lobos, o solo de Derek y tuya?

—¿La muestra de sarcasmo es de los zorros, o solo de los idiotas?—escucha la voz de su "maestro" detrás de él, y cuando se gira, puede ver que tanto la parejita (Erika y Boyd), Josh, y Scott e Isaac vienen con él. Derek le frunce el ceño un poco, cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo sé, ¿eres un zorro también?

Los ojos azules se iluminan de nuevo, pero antes de responder siquiera la voz de Thalia Hale resuena por completo en el patio, callando las voces sueltas.

Stiles siente sus ojos brillar en admiración cuando la ve, en un pequeño cajón de madera al lado de la fogata, siendo rodeada por todos los jóvenes cuyas expresiones son similares a la suya. Laura y los demás se acercan sin decir nada, como si estuvieran en automático, y Scott y él se ven un poco antes de acercarse también, decidiendo que es mejor seguirlos.

—Muy bien—dice Thalia—. Como pudieron ver durante el día y en la ceremonia, tenemos nuevos miembros a nuestra gran familia, así que ¡Scott, Isaac, Stiles!, suban aquí ahora mismo—exclama, haciendo que la multitud estalle en aplausos.

Stiles sonríe ladinamente, adelantándose a los otros dos, quienes al parecer se han congelado, y camina con decisión hacia el centro, donde Thalia esta. Cuando llega, recibe una sonrisa cálida por parte de ella, y no pasa mucho tiempo para que Scott e Isaac se unan a él, y aunque su amigo tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, puede ver que también le gusta ser reconocido.

—Ellos son los nuevos miembros, y espero que le den una cálida bienvenida y les ayuden a adaptarse a nuestro estilo de vida como nosotros les ayudamos a ustedes—la sonrisa de Thalia se ensancha—. ¡Ahora a divertirse!

La multitud se dispersa, reuniéndose en grupos de nuevo, y la matriarca Hale les mira directamente.

—Bueno, ahora yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Pero mi hijo Derek les dirá sus habitaciones.

Se va después de eso, como si no pudiera perder el tiempo con _novatos_ , y probablemente Stiles se hubiera sentido ofendido a no ser porque sabe perfectamente que hay cosas más importantes que hacer que convivir con ellos—si él fuera la cabeza de un clan como los hale, probablemente también se iría lo más pronto posible, no pudiendo gastar el resto del día cuando ya había mandado a alguien a mostrarles todo; pero no es por eso que se queda abriendo la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Porque eso lo hace básicamente por enterarse que Derek, el chico que solo gruñe y al que esta a punto de poner en su lista de: "Sexy pero imbécil"—cuyo único miembro era Jackson, de momento—, es hijo de Thalia Hale, LA Thalia Hale maravillosa que es mejor que Superman.

Sus ojos buscan de inmediato la mirada verdosa en la multitud, y la encuentra, sobre él y con una ceja arqueada a juego.

Y sí, probablemente este jodido, porque lo único que quería hacer con Derek es darle un puñetazo en el brazo, decirle idiota y esperar a sobrevivir; ahora sabe que si lo hace lo más probable es que no lo haga, porque si Thalia es Superman, Derek probablemente sea Goku—quien es igualmente fuerte—.

Conclusión: no meterse con Derek...

Lo cual es básicamente imposible, considerando que es un imbécil.

Un imbécil con bonitos ojos pero un imbécil al fin y al cabo.

.

El ciervo corre velozmente por el bosque, sin importarle siquiera que lo estén asechando en lo absoluto, o bien sin darse cuenta. Evade un tronco caído, y el cazador, desde las sombras y avanzando tan velozmente como él, le observa desde los arboles cercanos, saltando entre ellos sin dejarse ver.

Él comprende que, si el venado le ve, probablemente no logre ganar, que sea un perdedor no es nada bonito en realidad. Entrecierra los ojos, y sin esperar mucho se lanza contra él, sin sacar las garras pero cayendo sobre el lomo de manera ruda, tanto que el animal se desnivela y cae por completo en el suelo con él encima, pero en un movimiento rápido le patea en las costillas, haciendo que se separe de él gruñendo de dolor y el venado aproveche para salir disparado lejos de él.

En pocos segundos, Liam le ha perdido de vista por completo.

Bufa, con fuerza, porque de nuevo se le ha escapado y seguramente tendrá una reprimenda llegando a casa.

Con ese pensamiento, comienza a caminar, alejándose de la zona de casa con dirección al lago, queriendo ir ahí y descansar antes de escuchar como Carlos silba para llamarles de regreso. O al menos eso hacía, antes de observar a lo lejos como algo se mueve en los arboles.

Liam conoce que las águilas son astutas, y los halcones de igual manera lo son, y ninguna de ellas se dejarían ver tan fácil si lo que quieren es cazar en el bosque, descarta la idea de un ave de inmediato, ya que es demasiado grande para serlo.

—¡Diablos!—escucha, y es entonces cuando decide salir por fin de su escondite en los arbustos.

No, no es un ave.

Un chico de ojos azules le mira colgando de una rama, y Liam aprieta los dientes para no reír divertido ante la imagen que da.

—No me comas—pide el de ojos azules, sonriendo levemente.

Liam sonríe, antes de comenzar a regresar a su forma humana, agitando su cabeza una vez que ha terminado. El chico le mira, suspirando aliviado.

—¡Gracias a los cielos! Pensé que de este día no pasaba. Y créeme, tengo demasiado que darle al mundo aun.

—¿Cómo qué amigo?—pregunta sonriendo, inclinando la cabeza ante el curioso chico.

—Mis buenos chistes, por ejemplo.

—Bueno, siendo así, no es nada—dice riendo levemente—. Perdón por presentarme de esta manera, pero no es como si tuviera ropa conmigo ahora—comenta levemente avergonzado por su desnudes.

—No importa—el chico niega con la cabeza divertido—. Con tal de que me ayudes a bajar de aquí.

Liam asiente, apresurándose a acercarse hasta la cuerda. Concentrándose, sus uñas crecen hasta ser por completo las garras largas y gruesas que buscaba, y de un zarpazo corta la soga que mantenía al chico colgando del tobillo. Sorprendentemente, este cae levemente de cunclillas, usando sus manos hacia el frente, haciendo la posición de las cuatro patas (como Carlos la llama) que Lia,m conoce tan bien.

—Eres un felino.

—Lo soy—responde él, levantándose con una gran sonrisa—. Me llamo Louis, por cierto.

—Liam. ¿Eres un nuevo integrante del clan Campbell?

Louis parece un poco confundido.

—Si te refieres al clan de los chicos sopita[1], sí, soy el nuevo.

Asiente con la cabeza antes de hacer un ademán con ella.

—Sígueme, te llevaré a la cueva.

.

Stiles suspira con fuerza lleno de satisfacción, sintiendo la mollida cama debajo de él, su cuerpo hundiéndose en suavidad y escucha claramente como Isaac y Scott suspiran igual que él. La cama es hermosa, y eso definitivamente es un punto a favor para este lugar.

—¿Creen que podamos pasar todo el día de mañana durmiendo?—pregunta en voz alta, antes de restregar su cara contra la almohada como lo haría un gatito—. No me molestaría hacerlo...

—No. No puedes—la voz de Derek le provoca soltar un gruñido de molestia. Stiles se reincorpora para verle en el umbral de la habitación, alzando las cejas como si estuviera sorprendido—. Ahora levántate, que Laura en persona te ha solicitado. Un gran honor.

El sarcasmo no pasa desapercibido para Stiles, quien se levanta a regañadientes y en contra de su voluntad. Le dirige una mala mirada de reojo cuando pasa por su lado, y Derek le sonríe irónicamente mostrando su diversión.

Ambos caminan en silencio por unos minutos, y Stiles comienza a preguntarse porque el pasillo esta lleno de marcos sin fotografías, todos en fila como si fuera una especie de costumbre hacerlo, y trata de ignorar las miradas curiosas que algunos chicos le dirigen cuando pasa a su lado.

—¿Por qué los marcos?—termina preguntando, dedicándole una mirada a Hale.

Derek suelta un suspiro, de esa manera que harías con un niño que hace preguntas tontas.

—Es una costumbre. La pared—dice, y pasa una mano por uno de los muros de manera suave. Dan vuelta en una esquina y entran a lo que él supone es otra área común, sillones alrededor de una chimenea que no está encendida y un par de chicas al fondo hablando en susurros—. Todos los miembros de la familia se colocan en la pared cuando se vuelven oficiales, su nombre específicamente.

—¿Y por qué hay tantos marcos vacíos?

—¿No estás escuchando?—Derek frunce el ceño—. No todos se vuelven parte de la familia rápido, Stiles. Se cuelga un nuevo marco cuando un nuevo miembro se une, pero no cualquiera tiene su nombre en él.

Stiles sonríe ironicamente.

—Me imagino que tu si lo tienes, ¿eh grandote?

Derek rueda los ojos pero no dice nada, como si se hubiera dicho así mismo que no vale la pena explicarle. Stiles conoce esa mirada porque su padre siempre la tenia, pero él entiende que no es su culpa en lo absoluto, que por el contrario es de manera inconsciente en tomarse todo seriamente y bromear al respecto. Su padre y sus profesores aprendieron a no tomarlo en serio, pero al parecer Hale aun no puede.

Caminan y siguen caminando por lo que Stiles piensa son interminables minutos, y justo cuando llegan casi a la salida de la casa doblan a la derecha en unas escaleras que él podría asegurar, en la mañana no estaban ahí. De manera inconsciente hace una mueca de extrañeza y se detiene.

—¿Las escaleras siempre han estado ahí?—pregunta en voz alta, y sorprendentemente, no espera respuesta alguna.

Derek parece poco sorprendido por su reacción, y sigue adelante, subiendo los peldaños con agilidad a pesar de lo estrecho que es la escalera de caracol de metal. Stiles traga grueso y él también se acerca para subirlos, pero cuando pone el primer pie sobre el escalón, este hace un sonido extraño.

Se detiene y alza las manos en rendición.

—Ok. Decidido. Yo no subo por ahí—comenta, recordando las casa embrujadas de las películas y todas sus escaleras que rechinan.

Ante su sorpresa, Derek se detiene, girando su cuerpo para verle con molestia desde unos cinco escalones arriba.

—Oh claro que subiras—dictamina, con una sonrisa que no es nada comprensiva y le provoca a Stiles escalofríos.

 _Tenebrosa._

— _Na-ah—_ dice, chasqueando la lengua—. Si pongo solo un pie en ella de seguro moriré, amigo.

—¿Estas completamente seguro que no quieres subir la escalera?

—Sí.

—Bien.

Derek de un salto esta a su lado, y antes de que Stiles se de cuenta del todo lo que sucede, lo toma en brazos y lo coloca sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas sin valor.

—¡Hey!—exclama, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo las manos de Derek aferrarle las piernas. Hay un leve movimiento que le hace marearse un poco, y poco a poco el suelo se va alejando y las escaleras aparecen debajo de él—. ¡Bájame de una buena vez!—se remueve—. ¡Esto de donde yo vengo es secuestro! ¡Violación a mis derechos!

—De donde yo vengo—Derek dice—, adolescentes parlanchines como tu no tienen derechos.

—¡Que me bajes!

—Deja de quejarte—el mayor bufa, y Stiles casi esta completamente seguro de la sonrisa divertida que tiene en el rostro—. Al menos tienes una buena vista.

Esta a punto de replicar cuando, oh sorpresa, cae en cuenta de la realidad.

Está en frente de un buen trasero.

«Ok, puede que esto no sea tan malo»

.

[1] Campbell es una marca de sopa, de ahí la referencia de Louis.


End file.
